Ultraman Nexus  The Next Generation
by maxpower02
Summary: In the year 2011, Indonesia is invaded by monsters from outer space, called Space Beasts. A mysterious silver giant arrived on Earth in order to help the humans combat this threat. Who is this giant? Is he friend or foe? Please R&R.
1. Silver Giant

**Max Power Productions Presents...**

_**ULTRAMAN NEXUS: THE NEXT GENERATION**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultraman Nexus, Tsuburaya owns it. I only own the OCs in this story.**

**Somewhere within the Balinese forests, 6.00am**

The sun rises over an undiscovered section of Bali's vast forests, revealing a set of ancient ruins, covered in vegetation that grows over the area for over a millenia. A statue of a _garuda,_ an ancient bird from Indian mythology, can be clearly seen on the eastern part of the ruins. Meanwhile an ancient structure with the same kind of architecture found on the Buddist temples of Thailand stood proudly within the ruins. An ancient altar, with the heads of a giant rat and a dragon carved into it, is literally dwarfed by the massive pillars behind it. The structures themselves are located just a few meters from the ruins' main building: a huge, ancient temple that literally dominates the entire complex. The temple itself resembles an upright spaceship.

A young, tan skinned woman, around 24 years old, stood on a nearby rock formation overlooking the ancient complex. The woman has shoulder-length black hair, an athletic build, as well as a prominent bust that completed her look. Currently she is wearing a black leather jacket over an olive green T-shirt, blue denim jeans, and black, military boots. The woman's black eyes stared at the complex's main building seriously, as eagles soared above the proud ruins.

"The awakening..." the woman said to herself, "...is near."

_The screen went black for a few seconds before a huge explosion brings the screen to life, as red and blue energies danced around to Kenji Kawai's Main Title. The energies twirled around, forming the title "ULTRAMAN NEXUS: THE NEXT GENERATION" before several streaks of light smashes through the letters, shattering the letters' red and blue coating, revealing the title's true color: a shining dash of silver._

**OP: Eiyuu by doa**

_The scene changes into clips showing the everyday life of people in Jakarta, the capital city of Indonesia. First we see people stuck in traffic jams, then we see people performing a massive protest in front of the Parlement Building. Then we see highlights from a football match between Indonesia and Malaysia, before the scene switches again into the image of a mother and her child playing at Menteng Park. The final three clips shows people boarding buses, a bunch of high school boys hanging out at a 7-Eleven store, and police arresting traffic violators. During this clip show, a male voice reads the narration._

"_**We're alive. Living in a peaceful world, where everything's normal. A world where no shocking shit scares the daylight out of us. But do you get that feeling that our lives are 'too normal?' Do you get the feeling that some mysterious force is controlling the everyday scenario of our lives? Do you also feel that there something inhuman that lives among us? Well, not a lot of people have that feeling...but unfortunately, one of those people...is me."**_

**Hotel Indonesia Roundabout, 10am**

A young and healthy 19 year old man, wearing a white shirt, black trousers, and white sneakers, looked at the proud _Selamat Datang_ monument. The man's hair was was jet black and spiky, glistening against the sun, an indication that this young man had used hair gel to make his hair spiky. His eyes were as black as night, while his skin was tan brown, a sign that he had done many outside work underneath the blazing sun. The man lets out a smile, before grabbing his black Eiger rucksack, walking away from the monument.

**Episode 1: Silver Giant**

**Jakarta-Bekasi Highway, 10pm**

A red, Hino Dutro truck stopped at a quiet-looking convenience store. The truck was being driven by William Prasastro, a bulky, white-skinned Indo-Chinese young man with curly black hair, a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, and a scruffy goatee. Accompanying him is Darren Kosasih, a fat, white-skinned Indo-Chinese young man with short, spiky brown hair and like William, a scruffy goatee.

"Why the hell are we stopping here, William?" Darren asked.

"Well, I'm going to take a piss," William replied, "And also buying some bottles of Red Bull to keep us awake."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Darren asked again.

"You stay here and look after the truck, okay? It won't be long," William said as he disembarks from the truck. He then runs towards the store's toilet.

Darren sighs in both boredom and fatigue. He and William had been driving for more than 10 hours right now, bringing with them several tiles of high-grade marble tiles from Tulungagung. They are currently delivering the tiles to Jakarta, where the tiles would be used for the construction of the new Tune Motel at Pasar Baru. Just as Darren was about to turn on the radio, he notices the fuel gauge decreasing rapidly...by itself.

"Huh?" Darren wondered as he looked at the decreasing fuel gauge, "That's strange, the fuel gauge is half full when we stopped here...now it's only a quarter full. Something must be leaking."

**Location Unknown, 10.03pm**

Several high-rise LCD computer screens glowed in a mostly dim-lighted computer room. A tube-shaped tank, with several jellyfishes, is seen next to one of the computer screens. Suddenly the screen next to the tank jolted into life, showing the map of the Jakarta-Bekasi highway. A chart then pops up next to the map, showing an unusual spike in wavelength activity as the computer gives out a beeping noise. The sound of furious typing is heard, echoing inside the room.

"Wave signal confirmed," a female voice reported.

**Jakarta-Bekasi Highway, 10.05pm**

Darren walked out from the truck, flashlight in hand. The fat man crawled on the ground, moving his flashlight along the bottom of the truck, before hearing the sound of dripping liquid. Quickly Darren points his flashlight at the source of the sound...which is the truck's ruptured fuel tank.

"Oh, shit, William is not going to be happy about this," Darren muttered as he looked at the leaking fuel tank. The tank was leaking fuel at first, before leaking a strange, slime-like purple liquid. The liquid quickly forms a puddle underneath the truck, absorbing the leaked fuel. "What the hell?" Darren wondered as he looked at the puddle.

The puddle suddenly slides itself towards Darren, increasing in size as it does so. Darren shouted in fear as the puddle slithers towards him, the man stumbling back as the puddle lets itself out from under the truck. The puddle materalizes itself into what could be described as a purple-pink slug-like creature with a humanoid/saurian torso, complete with a pair of arms that ends with purple tentacles and adorned with fleshy, tentacle-like appendages growing from the creature's bloblish back and tail area. The creature's "head" was saurian in shape, with two, purple tentacles in place of eyes and a small, curved purple horn located in the back of the head. A black void could be seen stretching out from the creature's neck towards the crotch, with smaller tentacle appendages lining up the edges of the void. The creature screeched as it moved towards Darren.

"Oh, f**k!" Darren yelled as the creature opens up it's void, engulfing the fat man into it's own body.

William walked out from the convenience store with a 6-pack of Red Bull in his arms, only to hear Darren screaming for his life. Dropping the 6-pack into the ground, William rushes over to help his assistant, only to see the creature literally consuming Darren alive. William soon screams and runs away from the area, with the creature following him. The creature then extends it's left tentacle which wraps itself around William's left foot, yanking the young man off the ground. William can only scream louder and louder as the creature opens up it's void, ready to consume the man.

The screen then went black for a few seconds, before a night-vision version of the creature trying to engulf William comes into the screen.

"_This is Night Raider_," a male voice said, "_The target is over there_."

"_This is CIC (Combat Information Center)_," the female voice from the computer room replied, "_Attack level C3. Commence operation_."

The scene reverted back into normal as several orange lasers appeared out of nowhere, blasting the creature, distracting it's attention as it releases it's grip on William. Terrified, the creature quickly makes a dash to the darkness. Letting out a sigh of relief, William looked around him, checking if there's more of the creature.

"What was that?" William asked himself as he looked around.

Meanwhile, the creature fled towards a dark and quiet road, hoping it could evade the mysterious lasers. It was wrong. The lasers pursued it, blasting the creature's back and tail as it was cornered into a tunnel. The creature let out a terrified screech as it retreated into the tunnel.

"_As planned, the target has moved to point 9_," the female voice said, "_And there's no human signals at point 9. Be on alert level 2_."

"_Roger_," the male voice responded, "_Entering the final phase..._"

Suddenly two, state-of-the-art fighter planes appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of the tunnel. The two of them are painted blue and silver, with the logo "NR" emblazoned on the sides of each cockpit. One of the fighter plane was streamlined in design, while the other one had two, rotor-type engines on it's wings. Despite the radical differences on the designs, these two planes are actually the same. They're Chrome Chesters, fighter planes designed by the Terrestrial Liberation Trust (TLT). Their job is to combat Space Beasts, which are creatures from outer space that came to Earth in order to place mankind on their menu. The creature that retreated to the tunnel earlier is one of them. TLT had given the slug-like Space Beast the codename "Pedoleon Kurain."

The cockpits of the Chrome Chesters opened and two men and two women, all of them clad in blue and black leather uniforms, black protective vests, helmets, elbow pads, and knee pads, jumped out from their fighter planes, grabbing their heavily modified combat shotguns as they raced into the tunnel. They are the Night Raider, TLT's spearhead in the war against the Space Beast. The team's job is to track down Space Beasts and destroy them covertly in order to prevent hysteria among the people. This team of four consists of people who are experts on their respective fields, thus making this team a force to be reckon with. The missions of the Night Raider are so classified that TLT went as far as inserting an invisibility cloak feature on the Chrome Chesters in order to prevent the public from knowing about their existance. Basically, in the eyes of the public, Night Raider and the Space Beasts they are fighting doesn't exist. TLT sure knows how to prevent mass hysteria.

The Night Raider members prepared their Divalt Launchers (that's their heavily modified combat shotguns) and activated the headlight on their helmets as they venture deeper into the dark tunnel. After going in for about 500m, Pedoleon Kurain's screech can be heard. One of the male Night Raider members lifted his right hand, gesturing his teammates to stop. The man then activates his night vision camera, scanning the area for any signs of Pedoleon Kurain. Suddenly the man saw a huge pool of purple slime on the tunnel's roof. Immediately the man pointed his Divalt Launcher at the puddle, causing the puddle to slither down to the ground, transforming into Pedoleon Kurain. The slug-like fiend screeched as the Night Raider members aimed their Divalt Launchers at it.

"Eliminate it at once!" the member that aimed his Divalt Launcher at Pedoleon Kurain's puddle form commanded.

Pedoleon Kurain screeched, expanding it's void as it tried to consume the Night Raider members, only to be met with a flurry of orange energy bullets from the weapons. The bullets literally caused huge orange bulges to appear on Pedoleon Kurain's body. As the Night Raider intensifies their barrage, slowly but surely Pedoleon Kurain's body was covered in orange bulges, which turned blue after a while. The creature let out a final screech as it exploded into a million pieces, forcing the Night Raider members to shield themselves. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, Pedoleon Kurain was no more. All that was left of the fiend was a small, blue flame that died out after a few seconds.

"Target destroyed," the lead member reported, opening his helmet's visor, "We're done."

"_Confirmed_," the female voice said, "_In 37 seconds the White Cleaner will arrive._"

"_What about the Beast's human victim?_" the lead member asked.

"_Don't worry_," the female voice replied, "_Memory Police will handle everything from here_."

The Night Raider members looked at the still smoking remains of Pedoleon Kurain, satisfied that they had accomplished their mission.

"Withdraw," the lead member commanded, walking away from the smoldering remains as his teammates opened their helmet visors.

As the lead member walked away from the scene, a black Toyota Hiace pulled up to the area. Several men dressed in white haz-mat suits (that looked like the robes of the members of the Ku-Klux-Klan) got out from the car, bringing with them several hi-tech looking silver briefcases. Opening up the briefcases, the men took out several large, metallic tweezers and several paperbags. They then picked up the remains of Pedoleon Kurain with the tweezers and places the remains into the bags. One of the men takes out a small, portable water tank and straps it to his back. He then pulls out a silver hose and plugs it into a port on the water tank. The man walked towards the smoking remains and doused it with water. As the men are cleaning up the area, the other members of Night Raider decided to analyze the remains of Pedoleon Kurain.

The team's other male member kneeled down in front of a Pedoleon Kurain chunk as he prepares a device mounted on his right wrist. The device itself looked like a state-of-the-art wristwatch, with a flip-top LCD screen and several buttons that enabled the member to use the device properly. The member pressed on a button on his Pulse Breiger (that's the name of the device), causing the device to fire a small blue beam of energy. After the Pulse Breiger had stopped firing, the device's screen showed a loading bar which filled up quickly, before displaying the information on the chemical Ethanol.

"A Beast made out of CHO, eh?" the member asked himself, "Like a slug, this Beast was composed of 95% water...and CHO made up the other 5%. And here's another thing. That bastard loved drinking ethanol!"

A female Night Raider member walked towards her teammate, kneeling down besides him. "Isn't that the main ingredient in beer?" the female member asked.

"Yeah," the male member replied.

"I hate getting drunk!" the female member exclaimed.

"Ethanol can also be found in gasoline and light oil," the male member said, closing his Pulse Breiger and hoisting up his heavy Divalt Launcher as he stood up, "So to slow down the acidity..."

"...it ate a human."

The male and female member turned around to see the Night Raider's other female member, her face more serious than her teammates. She opens up her Pulse Breiger and pressed on a button. The device fired a purple beam of energy that incinerated the Pedoleon Kurain chunk.

"A monster is a monster," the serious female member said, closing up her Pulse Breiger, "They're all the same." The serious female member then walked away from the scene.

"Deputy Captain," the other female member called as she walked up towards the serious female member, "Is it true that we're going to get a new member?"

"Yeah," the Deputy Captain said, although delightment can be heard in her tone, her face remained as serious as ever.

Suddenly the Deputy Captain stopped. Barring her path to the Chrome Chesters was the young woman from the ancient ruins. The young woman and the Deputy Captain exchanged stares for a moment, before the young woman vanishes into thin air.

"Something wrong?" the female member asked.

"No," the Deputy Captain replied, "Nothing at all."

**Mt. Galunggung, 5am – One week later**

Mist envelops Mount Galunggung as usual. An orange Search and Rescue helicopter breaks through the mist as it approaches the mountainside. Two men, one of them was wearing a red jacket while the other one was wearing blue, waved at the helicopter as it approaches them.

"_Found the victims_," a male voice reported as the helicopter got even closer with the mountainside, "_Commencing rescue_."

The tan-skinned young man from the beginning looked at the thick mist that separates them from the two men. He is now wearing his standard orange Search and Rescue uniform, complete with the white helmet.

"I doubt the weather will change," the young man said, "Let's avoid a disaster. I'm goin' down!"

The young man jumped from the helicopter, the safety line strapped to his waist. The helicopter stabilizes itself, allowing the young man to descend to the two men's location. A few meters off target and the young man must battle through the mist, rocky terrain, and cold weather in order to rescue the two men.

"Just a bit further," the young man said as he approaches the two men's location.

Suddenly the mist around the young man became thicker and the weather became colder. At the same time, an image flashed into the young man's mind. The image depicts a younger version of the young man, around 9 years old, drowning into a river, struggling to breathe. Immediately after seeing the image, the young man gasped as he struggled on the safety line. The young man tried to grip on a nearby rockface, only for his grip to slip and the man to dangle helplessly on the safety line.

"What is it, Krishna?" another young man yelled from the helicopter, "Hurry up and correct yourself!"

Krishna Sadhana, the tan-skinned young man, tried to recover himself by climbing up the safety line, but the mist around him became more and more thicker as it covers Krishna completely out of sight. A loud yell is heard afterwards...

**SAR HQ, 12pm**

It was already lunch time at the Search and Rescue headquarters, but Krishna gave the fried chicken in front of him an uneasy look. The incident this morning had really bumped him off. He felt that he had failed to do his job as a rescue worker.

"Everyone makes unavoidable mistakes," a male voice said, "So don't be down."

"That's right," another male voice added, "In the end those two men are rescued after all."

Krishna looked up and stared at his two friends. Both are them are tan-skinned and black-haired, as well as having muscular builds. However, the one sitting in front of Krishna had spiky hair, while the one sitting next to him had slick, black hair.

"Ridha, Satrio," Krishna started, "Captain Geraldo...is replacing me."

Immediately Ridha Tjiptobroto, the guy sitting in front of Krishna, spits out his drink. "Replacing you?" he growled, "That...that...cheatin' son of a bitch!"

"You're getting fired?" Bonifasius Satrio, the young man sitting next to Krishna, asked.

"No, no, I'm not getting fired," Krishna said, chuckling, "I love my job, but the Captain said that this job doesn't suit me."

"That also means that you're getting fired!" Ridha shouted.

"No, the Captain said I won't get fired," Krishna said, "I'm getting transferred."

"Where?" both Ridha and Satrio asked.

"Classified," Krishna answered.

At the same time, a tall, white-skinned and chisel-faced young man with short, brown hair walked into the mess hall. On his right hand is the brown envelope that will change Krishna's life...forever.

"Hey, guys," the young man, Himerius Canggara, greeted.

"Hey, Him," Ridha replied as Him approaches Krishna, handing over the brown envelope.

"Krishna Sadhana," Him said, "Captain Geraldo gave me this letter. He said to me to give it to you."

Krishna stood up, accepting the letter from Him as the chisel-faced young man takes his seat. Krishna reads the letter, his face still gloomy, but suddenly he smiled.

"Guys," Krishna said, "Does any of you know about TLT?"

**Ragunan Zoo, 14.30pm**

"You're going to work where?" a short, chubby white-skinned girl with black hair in a pony tail style asked. The girl is currently wearing a black T-shirt, grey skirt, and pink sneakers. A number 2 pencil is seen on her right hand and on her lap, an A4 drawing book is seen.

"TLT," Krishna said, smiling.

"Isn't that the organization that investigate covert matters?" the girl asked, "Like CIA?"

"Quiet, Johanna!" Krishna scolded, "TLT asked me to keep this as a secret!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be quiet," Johanna Kurniawati, Krishna's artist girlfriend, said, avoiding a pinch from her boyfriend.

"By the way, later today I'll undergo an examination for TLT," Krishna said.

"Where?" Johanna asked.

"God knows. TLT asked me to wait at Menteng Park," Krishna replied.

"So, what kind of examination will you undergo?" Johanna asked again, grinning from ear to ear.

"Physical, duh," Krishna said, wiping away sweat on his forehead, "In my job, my health is more important than training."

"Well, good luck with your examination!" Johanna said.

"Thanks," Krishna said. He then notices Johanna is now drawing the two giraffes that they are watching right now.

"By the way," Krishna said, "The lions, the elephants, the giraffes...Johanna's animal drawings are all about families, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Johanna replied, "In college, that was my graduate thesis. Portraits of families."

"Portrait of families, eh?" Krishna wondered, "I'd like to meet your family sometime."

Johanna looked at Krishna, giving the young man a rather frightened look. Realizing that he had gotten himself in a awkward situation, Krishna let out a loud laugh.

"I don't mean anything serious," Krishna said as he laughed, "Just it'd be nice to say hi to them, I think."

"Okay," Johanna said, smiling, "I'll think about it."

"Really?" Krishna shot in astonishment, before breaking down in laughter again, "That's nice." As he laughed, he took a quick glance at his wristwatch. "It's time already?" Krishna gasped.

"What is it?" Johanna asked.

"I'm going to take that examination now! Wish me luck!" Krishna said as he got off from his seat, grabbing his rucksack in the process and runs towards the exit.

"Good luck!" Johanna exclaimed, waving at her boyfriend.

**Menteng Park, 15.00pm**

"Thanks for the ride, Sir!" Krishna thanked the taxi driver as he disembarks at Menteng Park. A popular place for teenagers to hang out and families to spend their quality time, at weekends and holidays Menteng Park is packed with teens doing their stuff and also families who made the park the perfect picnic spot. While at weekdays, the park was mostly quiet. But today's Saturday...and the park's awfully quiet. Too quiet...

Krishna looked at his wristwatch, before switching his attention towards the letter that he had brought along with him. He reads the time and location on the letter before comparing it with the current situation.

"The time and location is correct," Krishna said to himself, "But this place is virtually deserted. I wonder why..." What Krishna didn't know, that a few hours earlier a pack of Pedoleon Kurains had rampaged through the park, consuming all of the teenagers. The Night Raider made short work of the slimy Space Beasts and the place had been decontaminated. Well, except for a small piece of slime that slithers itself into a manhole located a few meters behind Krishna...

Suddenly from a distance Krishna sees a black Toyota Alphard speeding towards him. As Krishna watched on, the car approaches the park and stops right next to him. The car immediately rolled down it's front windows, revealing the driver and the front seat passenger. The driver was a tall, muscular Samoan man with black hair that has been styled into a ponytail, along with a pair of black sunglasses and a neat-looking tuxedo. While sitting next to the driver is a middle-aged man with slick, but graying black hair. His skin was a bit tanned and he is currently wearing a pair of glasses. Like the Samoan driver, the middle-aged man is currently wearing a neat-looking tuxedo.

"Officer Krishna Sadhana, right?" the middle-aged man asked.

"Yes," Krishna answered.

"My name is Iman Usman," the middle-aged man introduced himself, "Please come with us."

And with that, the passenger doors of the car slides open, as two, muscular men with the same features as the driver (except that one is African-American while the other one is Asian) came out from the car and grabbed Krishna by the arms.

"This way, Sir," the African-American man said as he and his partner shoved Krishna into the car.

Suddenly the park's manhole burst open, and out came a small, flying, purple slug-like creature with tentacles growing from it's sides as well as it's tail. The creature's head is identical with Pedoleon Kurain's head. The creature screeched and charges towards the two muscular men.

"Shit!" the African-American man cursed as the creature glided towards them, "A Pedoleon Furigen!"

"Must have missed the White Cleaner's decontamination!" the Asian man said, pulling out a Desert Eagle. The Asian man fires the pistol at the flying creature, but Pedoleon Furigen easily dodges the bullets, before extending a tentacle from it's void. The tentacle wrapped itself around the Asian man's neck, strangling the man as Pedoleon Furigen prepares itself to consume a huge meal. The Asian man's Desert Eagle dropped to the ground.

Wasting no time, Krishna grabbed the Desert Eagle and fires it on the tentacle wrapping around the Asian man's neck. The tentacle was severed and Pedoleon Furigen screeched in pain. The African-American man takes out a small, spherical green device and throws it at Pedoleon Furigen. The device was absorbed into Pedoleon Furigen's slimy skin, before detonating itself, incinerating the flying creature into ashes.

"Whoa," Krishna looked at the now burning Pedoleon Furigen in awe.

"You, get in," the African-American man said with a stern tone, swiping the Desert Eagle from Krishna's hands as the young man kept staring at the burning Space Beast in awe. The African-American man then approaches his Asian comerade, who is still recovering himself, "You alright?"

"Yeah," the Asian man said, before letting out a few coughs as he accepts his Desert Eagle back, "Just a little bit choked."

"You call the White Cleaner and tell them to make sure that there's no flying slug Space Beasts in Menteng Park," the African-American said to his Asian partner as the the African-American shoves Krishna into the car once again.

"Okay," the Asian man said as he takes out his cell phone, getting into the car as he called the White Cleaner. The Toyota Alphard then drives off the scene, while behind it a Toyota Hiace pulled up at Menteng Park. The White Cleaner, a team consisting of men wearing white haz-mat suits with the task of cleaning up Space Beast mess, emerged from the car and cleaned up the remains of the Pedoleon Furigen.

As the car approaches the Rasuna Said flyover, Iman takes out a black blindfold from his suit pocket. "In the mean time," he said, "Please wear this."

"Hey!" Krishna yelled as Iman places the blindfold over his eyes. The screen then went black for a few seconds.

**Location Unknown, 17.10pm**

Krishna's blindfolded was lifted at a dim-lighted, medical checkup room. The location of the checkup room itself is unknown.

"_Good_," Iman's voice said through the PA as Krishna tried to fight a blinding white light that has been shined into his face by an unknown person, "_Go ahead and open your eyes_."

Krishna opened his eyes, only to find himself stark naked, strapped to a bed in an unknown medical checkup room, surrounded by men wearing white haz-mat suits, and had electrodes strapped all around him. The young man looked around and saw some of the haz-mat suit wearing men are looking at the surrounding machinery and taking notes. Suddenly Krishna notices that one of the machines is monitoring his heartbeat and another monitors his brainwaves.

"Crap," Krishna's mind muttered, "Now I'm going to be a human guinea pig."

"The case file 10.007," one of the haz-mat guys said.

"The figure from the previous examination.." another haz-mat guy said as one of his comerades installed more electrodes on Krishna's torso, "..plus 73."

Krishna tried to break himself free from his restrains, but his efforts are made futile.

"The needle is going from K-02 to K-55," another haz-mat guy said.

"It has a R7 factor," yet another haz-mat guy declared.

"Is this how Takeshi Hongo felt when Shocker converted him into Kamen Rider?" Krishna's mind muttered again as he looked at the passing haz-mat guys who are examining him.

"What the hell is this?" Krishna demanded as the haz-mat guys continued their observation on him.

"_What's wrong?_" Iman asked from the PA system, "_Are the belts too tight?_"

"That's not it!" Krishna yelled, "What is this? Who are you? What are you doing to me? And most of all, where the f**k are we?"

"_Don't worry_," Iman said again from the PA system, "_The examination will soon end_."

"What is this examination?" Krishna asked, unaware that one of the haz-mat guys behind him had picken up a taser.

"Now to silence you," the haz-mat guy with the taser muttered as he approaches Krishna. A loud buzzing noise is heard as the taser was activated.

"What the f**k are you doing?" Krishna asked as he saw the taser-wielding haz-mat guy.

The response was a swift stab to Krishna's neck. The young man groaned in pain as the taser sends volts upon volts of electricity through his body, before finally the shock had rendered him unconscious.

"_Now, we can start..._" Iman said from the PA system as the screen went black again...

**Menteng Park, 18.50pm**

The black Toyota Alphard speeds along the highway before stopping on the Menteng Park parking lot. The African-American man and his partner shoves a still knocked-out Krishna into the ground, before the car speeds away from the location.

**Location Unknown, 19.00pm**

"_This is Elizabeth Yohana Kristanto with the Evening News_," a rather chubby young woman with white skin and shoulder length curly hair said on the television, "_A week ago, at an Indomaret convinience store at the Jakarta-Bekasi highway, 25 year old Darren Kosasih was reported missing._"

The TV screen switches from Yohana reporting the news to a potrait of Darren, with the words "MISSING – DARREN KOSASIH" written underneath it.

"_The police believed that Mr. Kosasih might have been involved in some incident_," Yohana continued her report, "_If anyone has any information regarding the whereabouts of Mr. Kosasih, please..._"

Yohana was interrupted as the person watching the TV switched the device off.

**The next day**

**SAR HQ, 8am**

"Excuse me," Krishna said as he entered the SAR captain's office, "Is there something that you've...oh."

Krishna was startled by the appearance of Iman Usman sitting on his boss' desk, a silver colored briefcase can be seen on the desk.

"You," Krishna growled, "I don't know what you've done to me, but I'm not going through that again! You may probe Krishna Sadhana once, but you'll never do it twice!"

"Listen," Iman said, trying to calm down the fuming Krishna, "About the other day, I'm deeply sorry for my henchmen's...rudeness."

"So?" Krishna asked.

Iman smiled as he got up from the captain's seat, walking towards Krishna. "I believe you've heard from your manager, Officer Krishna," Iman said, smiling, "That from this day forth, you're no longer a member of the Indonesian Search and Rescue Team. From this day forth also, you're now a member of the Terrestrial Liberation Trust."

"Eh?" Krishna gave Iman a startled face.

"Here's your first mission," Iman said, reaching for his suit pocket and taking out a small piece of paper.

A puzzled Krishna recieves the piece of paper. "Congratulations! Today you're a member of the TLT, or Terrestrial Liberation Trust," Krishna reads the contents of the paper.

"No, you don't spell TLT as T-L-T," Iman said, "You pronounced it as _tilt_."

"Okay, _tilt_," Krishna said (from now on TLT will be pronouced _tilt_ but written as TLT).

"Our establishment goes above the nations," Iman starts his explanation, "We're a special organization set up to promote peace. You have been chosen as one of it's workers."

"You're kidding me," Krishna said.

"No, I'm not," Iman said, "It's more than the police, more than the army, TLT is literally ABOVE all of them. Only the best of the best are collected from each field. It's the ultimate organization." Iman then walked towards the silver briefcase and opens it, revealing a Pulse Breiger. He then activates the device. He then places the Pulse Breiger back on it's briefcase and turns it around so Krishna can see what the device is currently displaying. A beeping noise is heard coming out from the device.

"What's this?" Krishna asked as he looked at the device.

"Pulse Breiger," Iman said, "You will soon know how to use it. For now, new employees are going to use it for navigation."

"Sweet! My own hand-held GPS!" Krishna said, grinning like a cat.

"Also," Iman said as he walked out of the room, "The location of your next assignment is absolutely top secret. Don't forget about that."

"I won't," Krishna said.

**Ragunan Zoo, 10am**

"You've what?" Johanna asked in disbelief as she enters the grounds of the Ragunan Zoo, her pencil and drawing book in her left hand as she is currently holding her Nokia 5310 with her right hand, "You've quit the Search and Rescue Team?"

"_Yeah. My assignment was changed. I've was accepted to the TLT_," Krishna said from across the line (note: Krishna pronounced TLT as T-L-T in this conversation, for the sake of the organization's secrecy).

"You've been accepted? That's great! Congratulations!" Johanna exclaimed.

"_Yeah, unfortunately my new job requires me to not see you for the day, so_..."

"That's alright," Johanna said, smiling, "Just give me a really nice date next time. By the way, where's your new job?"

"_That is..._" Krishna muttered, knowing that Iman had told him that the job's location was top secret.

"Does your new job requires you to save people too?" Johanna asked.

"_Probably_," Krishna replied.

"Very good," Johanna said as she looked at a nearby elephant, "Krishna. You were chosen for this job to save someone."

"_Yeah_," Krishna said from the other side of the line, "_Shall I call again when the time is right_?"

"Hell yeah," Johanna replied, "By the way, Krishna.."

"_Yeah?_"

"Take care of yourself," Johanna said, before hanging up.

**Cibubur, 12.00pm**

A blue Mitsubishi Fuso minibus drives through the quiet and winding road of Cibubur. The van is carrying a group of college students from Germany who are spending their holiday at Jakarta. Right now the Germans are heavily drunk due to the amount of beer that they've drank. Cans upon cans of Heineken can be seen scattered on the van's floor. The Germans are now singing Muse's "Supermassive Black Hole," which sounded a bit terrible and funny due to the Germans' drunken state.

"C'mon, sing your hearts out!" a tall and muscular male student with curly blonde hair shouted.

"Tobias, you should change the tune a bit," a red-haired female student said, "We've been singing this song for half an hour."

"Fine, I'll change it," Tobias said as he got up from his seat and dragged himself towards the front of the bus.

"And bring some beer while you're at it!" a male student exclaimed.

"Hey! Driver, what about another song?" Tobias asked as he dragged his drunken self towards the driver.

"Good!" the driver exclaimed, "I've been listening to this shit for 30 minutes! It's about time you guys listened to something else!"

Suddenly a screech was heard. Tobias and the driver could only watch as a Pedoleon Furigen appeared out of nowhere, spitting out slime from it's mouth. The slime attaches itself into the bus' front window, covering the window completely.

"Shit! I've got no visual!" the driver cried as he lost control of his bus.

"We're gonna die!" Tobias screamed.

The bus swerved back and forth repeatedly, before slamming itself into a nearby mango tree.

Meanwhile, at the same time, the young woman from the ancient ruins is running through the nearby forest, when an image of the Pedoleon, now in it's Pedoleon Kurain form, approaching the wrecked bus flashed into her mind. The driver of the bus is now dead, his face completely obliterated by the impact with the tree, as Tobias and the other Germans struggled to get out from the wrecked vehicle. Tobias managed to smash the door open with his right leg, before easing himself out from the wreck. Before he could do anything though, Pedoleon Kurain extends it's right tentacle, ensnaring Tobias with it. The German can only scream in terror as Pedoleon Kurain prepares it's void.

**Location Unknown, 12.03pm**

The computers in the mysterious computer room began to shift into life as a slim, tan-skinned girl with long, black, hair, wearing a white nightgown began to type furiously on her keyboard.

"Area 3, Space Beast Wave at point 247 confirmed," the girl declared, "Night Raider, prepare to scramble!"

**Night Raider HQ, at the same time**

The Night Raider's headquarters was basically a simple grey room. Your usual command table is seen smack dab on the center of the room, while computers are seen on the table's right side. A laboratory room is present just behind the computers, meanwhile the recreational room is located just behind left side of the command table. The four Night Raider members are currently relaxing on the command centre, until an alarm blares through the room.

"_SECONDARY ALERT! SPACE BEAST HAVE BEEN DETECTED! NIGHT RAIDER SCRAMBLE!_"

"Alright! Night Raider, time to scramble!" 35 year old Captain Alvin Cahyadi, a well-build, white skinned man with short brown hair, and a pair of glasses on his face, commanded as he stood up from his seat.

Immediately, without asking, the rest of the Night Raider crew ran towards a room located next to the recreational room. Opening the lockers on the room, the Night Raider members puts on their protective vests, elbow pads, and knee pads over their black and blue uniform.

"Time to kill some Space Beast bastards!" a short but athletic young woman with a very serious look on her face said as she puts on her protective gear. The woman had curly, shoulder length black hair, tanned skin, and a pair of glasses resting on her face. This is the Deputy Captain of the Night Raider, 26 year old Elisabeth Tioria.

Captain Alvin then passes around the team's helmets after putting his own helmet on. Elisabeth then puts on her own helmet before passing the final two helmets to 25 year old Michael Jonathan and 22 year old Putri Ajeng Intan Novita Sari. Michael was a white-skinned athletic man with short, spiky and slick black hair. Besides having good looks, Michael is also a very smart person, one of the youngest Biology professors in Indonesia and also a certified computer expert. Because of that, he is the Night Raider's technical analyst and expert on Space Beast. Meanwhile Putri, or PJ as she was called, was a slim, white-skinned young woman with an athletic build. Her black hair extends down to her shoulders, while her ocean blue eyes and beautiful face can attract guys pretty easily. But don't mess with her, because she's the Night Raider's ammunition expert.

Elisabeth walked up towards a compartment on the room's wall that stored the Divalt Launchers. She then pressed a button on the compartment, causing the compartment's steel doors to slide down. The members of Night Raider then picked up their respective Divalt Launchers, before going to their respective Chrome Chesters.

**Cibubur, 12.15pm**

Krishna drives his blue Toyota Avanza through the quiet Cibubur road, enjoying the scenery as he followed the directions on his Pulse Breiger.

"I keep getting more and more isolated..." Krishna muttered as he looked at this Pulse Breiger, "...is there really a building there?"

Suddenly Krishna saw the mangled Mitsubishi Fuso bus in front of him.

"Eh?" Krishna wondered, "What is a bus doing here? Better investigate."

Krishna stopped his car just a few metres from the wrecked vehicle and got out from the car. He then walked towards the wrecked bus, before noticing that the bus' door is open. Deciding to investigate even further, Krishna enters the damaged vehicle and immediately he was greeted by a gruesome sight. The driver's body is still stuck to his seat, his face pulverized beyond recognition due to the sheer impact of the crash. Fresh blood still drips from the driver's shattered face.

"Yikes," Krishna tried to hold his urge to throw up as he explored into the passenger area of the bus. Kicking the cans of Heineken scattered on the bus' floor, Krishna couldn't find any signs of life inside the bus, even though the belongings of the Germans can be seen lying on the seats. "Better call the cops," Krishna said to himself as he prepares himself to leave the bus. Suddenly a Heineken can rolled towards his feet...by itself.

"Eh?" Krishna wondered as he picked up the can, "The structure of the bus, even though it was badly damaged, isn't inclined enough to allow a can to roll down from the back of the bus to here...but how come this can moved all by itself?"

Suddenly purple slime began to pour out from the can. Krishna let out a surprised yell as he throws the can into the floor in reflex. The slime began to converge behind Krishna...forming something sinister...

Meanwhile the young woman from the ancient ruins stopped running as she approaches the Cibubur road, grabbing something from her jacket pocket. It's a white, wand-like device with two, red lights on it's sides, a red, V-shaped mark on the middle, and a green, oval-shaped light above the V-mark.

"What...what do you want from me?" the young woman asked as she stared at the device. The device's red lights and green lamp began to glow as a response.

**Location Unknown, 12.20pm**

The mysterious young girl looked at her computer screen, checking the Space Beast signal's movement on the screen. Suddenly an unknown wave signal appears on the screen, startling the girl.

"What's this?" the girl said as she typed on her computer, "A new wave signal had just appeared in Area 3...and it's not a Space Beast signal! There's no doubt about it...has it...awakened?"

**Cibubur, 12.25pm**

Pedoleon Kurain had managed to kick Krishna off the bus and is now chasing the currently fleeing young man. Even though Krishna is now a member of TLT, he had no weapons whatsoever, meaning that he has to run in order to survive. Pedoleon Kurain shot out it's right tentacle, wrapping itself around Krishna's waist as the Space Beast had managed to bring Krishna down to the ground. Krishna tried to kick the tentacle in retaliation, but Pedoleon Kurain instead dragged him towards it's void. Krishna then grabbed a nearby lamp post, trying his best to hold on it. Annoyed, Pedoleon Kurain screeched as he pulled even harder.

"No!" Krishna growled, "I won't die here!"

Krishna started to lose his grip as Pedoleon Kurain added more strength to his pull, forcing the young man to grab the lamp post even tighter, to the point that he almost hugged the post! Suddenly the image of a young Krishna drowning flashed into the young man's mind again. But this time, a mysterious being reached into the flowing water and grabbed the boy by the hand.

"Don't give up," the mysterious being said.

Suddenly a blinding flash of red light appeared above both Krishna and Pedoleon Kurain, startling the two of them. A ball of red energy quickly descends from the sky and slammed itself into Pedoleon Kurain, vaporizing the Space Beast in a huge explosion! Krishna was thrown back into the road, the Pedoleon Kurain's tentacle still stuck around his waist. As the young man turned around, he saw a shining object literally pulverizing Pedoleon Kurain into blue particles. The glow on the shining object gradually disappeared, revealing the object to be a giant arm, it's fist planted firmly on the ground. Blue particles seep out from the crater that the fist had created. Krishna got up, unwraps the tentacle around his waist, before gasping in awe. A giant, humanoid warrior stands in front of him, his right fist firmly stuck to the ground where Pedoleon Kurain used to stand. The base color of the warrior was silver, with some black parts. On his wrists are red devices with a blue diamond on the end of each device near the fists, also with yellow blades protruding from underneath the devices, one in each arm device. Thick silver armor dominated the warrior's back and chest, and on the chest is a huge, red, V-shaped mark. The warrior's head is mushroom-like; with his headfin sailing towards the air and four lamps surrounds the headfin. The warrior's eyes are white in color and egg-like in shape.

"You've...got...to...be...kidding me," Krishna gasped as he looked at the silver giant.

The silver giant slowly lifts his fist from the ground, leaving a huge crater on the road. The silver giant then stood proudly in front of Krishna.

"Who...who are you?" Krishna asked. The silver giant looked at Krishna with his large, egg-shaped eyes. "This is a dream, right?" Krishna asked again. The silver giant didn't responded as he glowed red and disappeared from sight.

Krishna looked at the clear skies, before turning his attention towards the crater on the road. "And now Aston Kutcher is going to show up and tells me that I'm being Punk'd," Krishna mutters to himself.

Somebody did show up. But it's not Aston Kutcher. Instead it was Deputy Captain Elisabeth who immediately rushes over towards Krishna as she saw him. The rest of the Night Raider followed her. Krishna immediately turned around as he saw the Night Raider members rushing towards him.

"Holy Batman, the wave levels are correct!" Captain Alvin exclaimed as he looked at his Pulse Breiger, "The target is already dead. For now, ensure the safety of the survivors."

"Okay," Michael responded as he, PJ, and the Captain approaches the crater, while Deputy Captain Elisabeth approaches a clearly bewildered Krishna.

"What happened here?" Elisabeth asked sternly as she looked at the young man. Recieving no answer, the strict Deputy Captain opened her helmet's visor. "I'm asking you what happened," Elisabeth said again, this time with a more demanding tone.

"Well..." Krishna is about to start his story when suddenly he thought, "Wait. There's no way I'm going to tell everyone that a giant had just crushed a man-sized slug right in front of me. People will think I'm nuts!"

While Krishna is still lost in his train of thought, Elisabeth dialed in a code into her Pulse Breiger. The screen started to show a loading bar before displaying Krishna's biodata, along with his potrait. Elisabeth smiled as she closed her Pulse Breiger and looked at the young man in front of her.

"I see," Elisabeth said, "It's you."

"Yes?" Krishna asked, puzzled by Elisabeth's sudden change in behavior.

Suddenly Elisabeth notices a small gunk of purple slime on the wall behind Krishna. Immediately she dropped her smile and assumed her serious face again.

"One bit of advice," Elisabeth said as she aimed her Divalt Launcher at Krishna, before firing a bullet of energy that immediately vaporized the Pedoleon Kurain piece behind Krishna.

"What the..." Krishna muttered as he looked at the smoking wall behind him. Blue particles seeps out from the blasted section of the wall.

"Next time, be sure to watch your own back," Elisabeth said, casually putting down her Divalt Launcher before walking away from the still startled young man.

**(Krishna's Narration)**

_**This is the first time I've met my best friends...and also the first time I've met that silver giant. But from that day...I've began to wait for that shady reality...that reality that I can't run from, I can't hide from...the reality that I...must face. But I don't know a single thing about that reality.**_

As Krishna watched the Night Raider members investigating the crater in front of him, neither he or the Night Raider members are aware that the young woman from the ancient ruins are watching them from a distance. A smile developed on the young woman's face.

"Another one of those bastards...taken care of," the woman said, taking out her wand-like device from her jacket pocket. The wand glowed as the woman looked at it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Space Beast

_**Previously, on Ultraman Nexus: The Next Generation**_

Pedoleon Kurain had managed to kick Krishna off the bus and is now chasing the currently fleeing young man. Even though Krishna is now a member of TLT, he had no weapons whatsoever, meaning that he has to run in order to survive. Pedoleon Kurain shot out it's right tentacle, wrapping itself around Krishna's waist as the Space Beast had managed to bring Krishna down to the ground. Krishna tried to kick the tentacle in retaliation, but Pedoleon Kurain instead dragged him towards it's void. Krishna then grabbed a nearby lamp post, trying his best to hold on it. Annoyed, Pedoleon Kurain screeched as he pulled even harder.

Suddenly a blinding flash of red light appeared above both Krishna and Pedoleon Kurain, startling the two of them. A ball of red energy quickly descends from the sky and slammed itself into Pedoleon Kurain, vaporizing the Space Beast in a huge explosion! Krishna was thrown back into the road, the Pedoleon Kurain's tentacle still stuck around his waist. As the young man turned around, he saw a shining object literally pulverizing Pedoleon Kurain into blue particles. The glow on the shining object gradually disappeared, revealing the object to be a giant arm, it's fist planted firmly on the ground. Blue particles seep out from the crater that the fist had created. Krishna got up, unwraps the tentacle around his waist, before gasping in awe. A giant, humanoid warrior stands in front of him, his right fist firmly stuck to the ground where Pedoleon Kurain used to stand. The base color of the warrior was silver, with some black parts. On his wrists are red devices with a blue diamond on the end of each device near the fists, also with yellow blades protruding from underneath the devices, one in each arm device. Thick silver armor dominated the warrior's back and chest, and on the chest is a huge, red, V-shaped mark. The warrior's head is mushroom-like; with his headfin sailing towards the air and four lamps surrounds the headfin. The warrior's eyes are white in color and egg-like in shape.

_**This is the first time I've met that silver giant. From that day on...I've began to wait for that shady reality...that reality that I can't run from, I can't hide from...the reality that I...must face. But I don't know a single thing about that reality.**_

_The screen went black for a few seconds before a huge explosion brings the screen to life, as red and blue energies danced around to Kenji Kawai's Main Title. The energies twirled around, forming the title "ULTRAMAN NEXUS: THE NEXT GENERATION" before several streaks of light smashes through the letters, shattering the letters' red and blue coating, revealing the title's true color: a shining dash of silver._

**OP: Eiyuu by doa**

**Episode 2: Space Beast**

**Cibubur, 14.30pm**

Iman Usman's black Toyota Alphard drives through the still quiet Cibubur road. A few hours earlier, it had picked Krishna up from the place where he'd encounter both Pedoleon Kurain and the silver giant, and the car is now heading for it's true destination. Inside the car are Iman, Krishna, and the Samoan driver.

"You were attacked by a what?" Iman asked.

"A man-sized slug," Krishna answered.

"I see," Iman said, "Are you shocked?"

"The hell I am!" Krishna replied.

"That, my boy, is the situation that every TLT officer must handle," Iman said, still in his usual calm and collected tone, "Shall I explain something to you?"

"What is it?" Krishna asked back.

"Space Beasts," Iman said as he takes out his modified black Lenovo Inspire laptop from the rear seat of the car. He then opens the laptop and turned it on. After the usual Windows 7 loading screen, the display switches to a TLT search engine program. Iman then typed in "PEDOLEON KURAIN" and pressed Enter, prompting the laptop to display the info and photograph on Pedoleon Kurain.

"Isn't that the thing that attacked me just this afternoon?" Krishna asked as he looked at the photo.

"Yes, a Pedoleon Kurain," Iman said.

"Pedoleon...what?"

"One of the fearsome Space Beasts, Pedoleon Kurain is the codename that we had given to the man-sized slug that attacked you," Iman explained, before typing in "PEDOLEON FURIGEN" on the search engine. The display immediately switches to that of Pedoleon Furigen's data.

"And that, Officer Krishna, is the flying slug that attacked us at Menteng Park," Iman explained again, "Codename: Pedoleon Furigen, it's the flying form of any Pedoleon species."

"So what are Space Beasts?" Krishna asked, out of curiousity.

"Space Beasts," Iman starts his explanation, "Is the name we've given to those man-eating creatures, like those Pedoleons. Space Beasts are essentialy mysterious life forms coming from space to Earth."

"So those two slug..I mean Pedoleons...they're from SPACE?" Krishna asked.

"Yes," Iman replied, "And TLT's mission is to eliminate them...in secret."

"So TLT isn't an organization fighting terrorists and investigating covert matters?" Krishna asked.

"No, that's what the public _think_ about us. In order to prevent mass hysteria, TLT has presented itself to the public as Indonesia's version of the CIA. Whenever we are talking about TLT in front of the public, we pronounced the name as T-L-T, not _tilt_, in order to fool the public even further," Iman explained.

"So when the public thinks that TLT are fighting the Taliban..." Krishna said.

"...we're actually fighting monsters from outer space," Iman concluded.

"Wow..." Krishna gasped, "That's...awesome."

As both Krishna and Iman are talking, the car had approached a rather dense-looking forestation in the right side of the road. The driver suddenly turned the car into the forestation, causing the insides of the car to jolt a bit as the car is now driving through what is supposed to be undrivable terrain.

"Holy mother of..." Krishna cursed as he accidentally bumps his head against the car's roof, "Why are we going through a forest?"

"Patience, Officer Krishna," Iman said, unaffected by the car's bumping motion, "We're almost at our destination."

"How come the tires of this elegant car isn't damaged or ruined from driving through this terrain?" Krishna asked.

"TLT's premium off-road tires. They may look like ordinary tires, but they aren't," Iman answered.

After a few minutes of stomach-churning and back-breaking driving, the forests suddenly started to became more and more sparse. The bumpy road suddenly went soft, as if the car was driving over a driveway made of grass. A large, body of water made itself known on the car's right hand side.

"A lake? In the middle of a forest? How come?" a puzzled Krishna asked.

Iman smiled after hearing the young man's question, before pointing towards a huge, grey dam on the other side of the lake. "Officer Krishna," Iman said, "We've arrived."

"HERE?" a surprised Krishna asked. He then thought, "Great. Not only that I've been probed in an unknown location, attacked by a man-sized slug, saved by a silver giant, being forced to ride a car through a forest, and now this man had taken me to a giant dam. Congratulations, Krishna Sadhana, you've just been chosen to join the world's craziest organization."

**Inside the dam, 15.50pm**

"Mother of God," Krishna muttered as he and Iman enters the dam and encounters a hi-tech looking corridor, "What is this place?"

"It looks like a normal dam," Iman said as he and Krishna walked through the corridor, "But we're surrounded by a strict security system. Civilians would never be able to come near."

"It can't be," Krishna said, "This is it?"

"Sector 03. Base Pandawa. TLT's main base," Iman said.

_The scene then changes into shots of the dam from the outside, before the camera zooms itself into the lake located behind the dam. As the camera passes by several fishes, a sophisticated looking underwater base is seen. The base itself resembles a cross between the USA's Pentagon and the Justice League's Watchtower. Iman narrates as the scenes unfold._

_**We're here so that we can quickly fight the Space Beasts. There are 550 people working here.**_

_The shot of the underwater base then fades away, replaced by a scene where Captain Alvin enters the Night Raider command centre through a grey, silding door. Sitting on the command table's chair is Michael, who is enjoying a nice cup of noodles. Meanwhile, noticing that Captain Alvin is in the room, Deputy Captain Elisabeth, who prior to the Captain's arrival was writing a report, approaches Captain Alvin and hands over the report. PJ, in the other hand, is currently playing a game of darts on the rec room. Iman also narrates while this scene unfolds._

_**Furthermore, the job in which you've been hired, is a role of the highest necessity. You're in the counter Space Beast team...the Night Raider!**_

**Inside Base Pandawa, 15.53pm**

Iman finishes his explanation as he pressed an elevator button in front of him. "For the next month you will undertake a special training program," he said, "First you will learn the basics...what is it, Officer Krishna?"

"Well..." Krishna said, realizing that he had been daydreaming, "What was the reason for you to choose me? I'm not a superior person in any way! Even as a rescue member...I was just half a man. Someone like me...why?"

"We will tell you the reason...someday," Iman replied, as the elevator doors in front of them opened, "But know this, protecting the future of humanity, that is our job. Now, think about it. Remember, before you walk into that elevator, you still go back."

**Ragunan Zoo, 10am – the next day**

Johanna was walking into the Ragunan Zoo complex when she suddenly notices the television on the security guard's post is currently airing the morning news. Curious, she decided to watch it.

"_I'm Adiel Saputra and this is my friend..._"

"_...Elizabeth Yohana Kristanto. Today we are going to bring the Morning News, such as..._"

"_...the result of the ASEAN High Summit at Bali..._"

"_...and the ongoing investigation on the Wisma Atlet corruption scandal. But first, Adiel, will you read the first news of the day?_"

"_Sure, Yohana_," Adiel, a well build white-skinned man with curly black hair and a pair of glasses, said, "_Yesterday afternoon, there was an accident at Cibubur. A Mitsubishi Fuso bus collided with a mango tree at Cibubur Highway. All 23 people on that bus are dead. It was believed that the caused of the accident is due to the driver being under the influence of alcohol when driving..._"

**Night Raider HQ, 10am**

At the same time, Michael, Elisabeth, and PJ are watching the Morning News on Michael's laptop, while Captain Alvin is writing a report on a computer in front of them. After Adiel has delivered the news about the Cibubur incident, Michael turns off the news stream.

"23 victims. That's the worst number of Space Beast victims in a month," Michael said, rather disappointed.

"We're too late upon arriving," Elisabeth continued, "It was all over by then."

"Furthermore, the crucial target was also destroyed," Captain Alvin said, hearing the conversation between his teammates, "On the scene there was a crater, around 5 meters in diameter. None of our weapons has the capability of creating such a crater."

"There was one survivor," Michael said.

"Ah, the new member, right?" Captain Alvin asked, recieving three nods as a response.

"Yeah, he arrived and said a silver giant saved his life," Michael replied, trying to restrain himself from letting out a laugh.

"Silver giant?" PJ giggled, "What in the world was that guy thinking?"

"A mere misunderstanding," Elisabeth interrupted the two in her usual stern tone, "If it's another Beast, then it didn't save the human."

_The scene then switches into the TLT Training Camp, where Krishna is currently descending himself from a wall using a rope as his harness, before switching into a scene where Krishna crawls through a row of barbed wires. Then the scene changed again into a scene where Krishna is in a Chrome Chester simulation cockpit, where he was immediately shot down after just 5 minutes. As these scenes unfold, Iman narrates as usual._

_**Your new workplace is a war field. Endurance, intelligence, decision making, you'll need all of those. That is the minimal requirement for accomplishing your mission.**_

**TLT Training Camp, 11am – two weeks later**

Krishna, currently in his brown, army-like TLT training uniform, stands at ease in front of Iman. Behind Iman is a vast field with numerous targets and stacks of rubber tires.

"From here your battle training will occur. After a week of endurance training and a week behind the simulator, this is the third phase on your one month training," Iman said, "Let me introduce you to your instructor."

A hand wielding a Divalt Launcher aimed the weapon at one of the targets, before firing a shot at it. The target immediately disintegrates into smoking pieces.

"My God," Krishna muttered as he looked at the remains of the target, "That guy's good."

"Guy?" a female voice asked. Krishna turned around and saw PJ lifting up her Divalt Launcher. "It'll be nice if you say girl," PJ said again, "By the way, name's Putri Ajeng Intan Novita Sari...but I prefer if you call me PJ. Nice to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you," Krishna said, giving the girl a salute.

**10 minutes later...**

Krishna was running through the firing range, bringing his own Divalt Launcher with him as he approaches a target. He then aimed at it and fired a shot, but the shot missed the target completely.

"You completely missed the target!" PJ shouted, "You aimed too high!"

Krishna then runs from that target into another target, aiming his Divalt Launcher at the target before firing. This time, the shot exploded just in front of the target.

"Stop aiming at the dirt!" PJ yelled again as Krishna moved on to his next target. He then fired at that target but like the second target, the shot exploded just in front of it. "So far you've got zero!" PJ shouted as Krishna got up from his place, "If you're too slow, then you'll die!" Krishna then runs towards the next target, but trips himself on a stack of tires. "How awful," PJ sighs in frustration as she watched Krishna trying to pull himself back together.

**Ragunan Zoo, 12pm**

Johanna takes out her cell phone and dialed Krishna's number as she leans against the barrier that separates her from the giraffe enclosure. The phone beeped for a few moments, before announcing "_The number you are calling cannot be reached. Please try again in a few minutes. If you want to leave an immediate message..._"

Johanna sighed in frustration as she hangs up her phone. "Krishna," she muttered.

**TLT Training Camp, 12.05pm**

Meanwhile, back at the training camp, Krishna is still undergoing his grueling battle training with PJ. He approaches a target, aimed at it, before firing a shot from his Divalt Launcher. This time, the shot acutally obliterates the entire top right corner of the target. He then runs towards the next target and takes a shot at it, destroying the entire top half of the target.

"Try to aim a bit lower!" PJ yelled as Krishna moved on towards his next target.

At the same time, Iman was observing the ongoing training, when Captain Alvin and Elisabeth approaches the middle-aged man.

"How's it going?" Captain Alvin asked.

"He's trying out the menu," Iman replied, "I won't say that he's progressing quickly, but I think his willpower is quite powerful."

"Really?" Elisabeth asked, rather sarcastically.

"Something bothering you?" Iman asked back.

"When he was a rescuer he made an on scene mistake. In the fog he fell into a panic and was unable to act," Elisabeth replied.

"I've also recieved that report," Iman said.

"Then why?" Elisabeth asked again.

"We are not to judge from appearances," Iman replied wisely, "He's actually a better person than in appearance."

**Base Pandawa Dam, 11am – one week later**

After undergoing three weeks of intensive training, Krishna had finally arrived on his final week of TLT training – the week where he must prove himself worthy to be a member of TLT. During the final week, everyday he must wake up very early in the morning and also sleep very late at night. Now today's the final day on his training and after impressing his instructors in the final tests for battle training and flight simulation, Krishna now most perform his last test in the entire training period: do an endurance run from the TLT base entrance, through a series of barbed wires, wooden blocks, as well as other, grueling obstacles. He then must climb the Base Pandawa Dam up to it's summit. And to do that, he must run up the stairs. All 756 flights of them.

Currently Krishna had already ran through around 600 flights of stairs and now he is running the last 156 flights. Fatigue had already started to take over the young man as he gasped and wheezed every time he'd managed to conquer one flight of stairs. Finally on the 700th flight, Krishna gave up. The heavily sweating and wheezing young man collapsed on the floor, his heart beating rapidly as all of his muscles in his legs completely gave out.

"No more," Krishna wheezed, "My body has reached it's limits."

As Krishna tried to pull his worn-out body back together, he takes out a potrait of Johanna from his uniform pocket. He smiled as he looked at the photograph.

"Johanna," Krishna said, still with an out-of-breath tone, "We haven't talked in a month. I want to see you."

Suddenly a blare of sirens slams Krishna's thoughts back into the real world. Quickly the young man places the potrait into his uniform pocket again, before looking around for anything suspicious.

**Location Unknown, 12.15pm**

The mysterious girl in white typed on her computer as the screens around her showed activity from a Space Beast attack.

"Area 9, Point 020. Space Beast signal confirmed," the girl announced, "Night Raider, prepare to scramble!"

**Night Raider HQ, 12.16pm**

"_YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! NIGHT RAIDER SCRAMBLE! NIGHT RAIDER SCRAMBLE!_"

The members of Night Raider had already equipped themselves with their protective vests, knee pads, elbow pads, and helmets. Elisabeth then reached for the Divalt Launcher container button, before grabbing her weapon from the wall compartment. The rest of the team then grabbed their Divalt Launchers before rushing over towards a series of five elevators located near the locker room. The Night Raider members places themselves into the elevators, their shoulders being restrained by the elevator's safety latch (just like the ones you'd find in a roller-coaster). Captain Alvin looked to the left and to the right, making sure that no one's been left out.

"MOVE OUT!" Captain Alvin exclaimed.

And with that, the elevators shot up into Base Pandawa's hangar, which is located above the Night Raider HQ.

**Base Pandawa Dam, 12.17pm**

A shocked Krishna got back up to his feet, before running downstairs for a clearer view of the situation. Suddenly the dam's walls began to shift as runways began to unfold from the wall cavities.

"Holy shit," Krishna muttered as he looked at the runways. Suddenly..."SHIT!"

Krishna was almost thrown to his back as the Chrome Chesters shot out from the runways, the sudden gust of wind created by their motion is powerful enough to almost bring Krishna off his feet. The Chrome Chesters flew through the air before going invisible as they activated their invisibility cloaks.

A bewildered Krishna can only look as the runways retracted back to their initial locations, unaware that Iman is approaching him from behind.

"In a few days you'll also be able to actually pilot one of those planes," Iman said, attracting Krishna's attention, "I declare your training complete."

"Complete?" Krishna asked, "But I haven't reached the summit yet!"

"No Night Raider members had reached the summit," Iman replied, "But you're quite impressive, since from all five Night Raider members, you're the third highest."

"I'm the third best member?" Krishna asked again, pointing himself.

"Yes," Iman said, "I have to admit, that's quite impressive."

"Thanks," Krishna said, blushing.

"However," Iman said again, "The real trouble begins here. You won't be shooting practice targets anymore. You will be shooting Space Beasts who are intending to devour you."

Hearing the final two words, Krishna gulped.

**Pondok Indah Park, 12.30pm**

"Help me!" a white-skinned and muscular young man with spiky black hair and glasses screamed as Pedoleon Kurain's tentacle wrapped itself around his waist. The Space Beast then dragged the young man into it's void.

As this occurs, a young, rather well-bulid, white-skinned woman with curly, shoulder-length brownish-black hair watched the scene in horror.

"Theo!" the woman screamed.

Pedoleon Kurain opens up it's void as a struggling Theo was dragged even closer into it. "Stop!" Theo yelled, before being consumed alive by the Space Beast. Theo's muffled cries can be heard for a few seconds before he went silent with death.

The woman screamed in fear as she runs away from Pedoleon Kurain, only for the Space Beast to turn it's attention towards her friend, a short and skinny young man with tanned skin and spiky hair.

"Andra, run!" the woman yelled.

But it was all too late. Pedoleon Kurain extends it's tentacle at Andra, grabbing the man by his neck as he was dragged into Pedoleon Kurain's void.

"Run, Lala, run!" Andra yelled as Pedoleon Kurain consumed him.

Lala grimaced in horror as she continues running, as she suddenly saw another Pedoleon Kurain coming up towards her.

"Help me!" Lala yelled as the two Pedoleon Kurains slithers after her. Suddenly one of the Pedoleon Kurains extends it's tentacle, grabbing Lala by the ankle as the Space Beast started to drag the young woman towards it's void. Lala screamed in terror as she struggles to break free, but her resistance is futile. The Pedoleon Kurain has gotten a good grip on her and had prepared itself for a nice dinner, until...

"BOOM!"

A blast from the Divalt Launcher severs the tentacle that restrained Lala. Enraged, the Pedoleon Kurain with the severed tentacle screeched in anger, only to be pelted with several energy bullets. Orange bulges began to grow all over the Space Beast before it exploded into blue particles.

The Night Raider has arrived.

Seeing it's comerade being destroyed, the other Pedoleon Kurain proceeds to ensnare Lala with it's tentacle, attempting to finish the job that the first Pedoleon Kurian has started. Meanwhile the members of Night Raider are approaching the Pedoleon Kurain, before Captain Alvin commands them to stop. They can hear Lala screaming as the remaining Pedoleon Kurain tried to consume her as Captain Alvin analyzes the situation with his helmet.

"Don't fire!" Captain Alvin commanded, "CIC, there's a survivor near the target."

**Location Unknown, 12.40pm**

The mysterious girl in white examines the video feed that Captain Alvin has sent to her. The video depicts a thermal-imaging version of Pedoleon Kurain trying to consume Lala as the girl struggled to free herself from the Space Beast's grip.

"Modifying strategy," the girl said, "Use the Divalt Gunner to push the target, before eliminating the target with the Divalt Launcher."

**Pondok Indah Park**

"Roger," Captain Alvin said after recieving information from CIC, "Okay, PJ, do your stuff!"

Immediately both PJ and Elisabeth nodded at each other, before configuring their Divalt Launchers into heavily modified sub-machine guns, called the Divalt Gunners. The girls then fired their weapons, showering Pedoleon Kurain with rounds after rounds of bullets. The Space Beast screeched in pain, releasing it's grip on Lala as orange bulges began to appear all over it. Both PJ and Elisabeth continued firing, as Pedoleon Kurain tried to retreat. But that's exactly what the Night Raider members wanted. As Pedoleon Kurain retreated, it distances itself from Lala, giving Captain Alvin and Michael room to aim their Divalt Launchers.

"Now!" Captain Alvin commanded.

Both the Captain and Michael fired their Divalt Launchers, obliterating the already weakened Pedoleon Kurain into blue particles. A surprised Lala ducked for cover as the resulting explosion occured, before looking at the four people that had saved her.

"Situation: complete. Target has been eliminated," Captain Alvin declared as he lifts his helmet visor, "Michael, check on the survivor."

"Roger," Michael replied, immediately approaching Lala as he helped the girl back on her feet.

The girls opened their visors as well, before regrouping back with Captain Alvin. As Elisabeth looked at the surroundings for any signs of more Pedoleon Kurains, suddenly she notices the mysterious young woman in black staring at her. Elisabeth gasped before running towards the place where the young woman stood, only to find her missing as she got there.

"What the hell was that?" Elisabeth wondered.

**Ragunan Zoo, 13.00pm – the next day**

Johanna is currently sketching a family of gibbons while listening to Beethoven via her iPod, when suddenly her cell phone begins to ring (her ringtone was the standard Nokia tune). She looked at her cell phone and examines the number that is calling her. It's Krishna's number. She then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Johanna greeted.

"_Yo, what's up!_" came the response, "_Sorry for not calling you for like...a month. I wasn't able to call you during that time._"

"So, where are you now?" Johanna asked, "At work?"

"_Johanna_," Krishna replied, "_I'm really, really close_."

"You're really close to me?" Johanna asked, putting her iPod and drawing book on the zoo bench.

"_Yep. Right behind you_."

Johanna turned around as saw Krishna hanging up his own cell phone, grinning ear to ear. He's now out of his brown TLT uniform and is now currently wearing his favorite Chelsea FC jersey.

A few minutes later, the couple are now sitting on their favorite place, the bench located next to the giraffe enclosure, watching the animals doing their stuff as the couple enjoyed their milkshake that Krishna had bought for them.

"You could have called to let me know you had a day off," Johanna started the conversation.

"I wanted to surprise you," Krishna replied.

"I was surprised," Johanna said.

"Are you mad?" Krishna asked.

Johanna giggled at that question. "Of course not. I'm happy!" she said, recieving a sigh of relief from Krishna, "I was sure you'd see me again here. I believed in that."

Johanna then takes something out from her purse, clenching the object with her hands as she whispers a prayer to it, before giving the object to Krishna. It's a bird-shaped keychain with a large red heart on the bird's chest.

"For me?" Krishna asked.

"Yup," Johanna replied, "I made this myself. It's the good luck bird keychain. It's a good luch charm for your new job."

"Thanks," Krishna smiled, "You're so kind."

**Base Pandawa – Night Raider HQ, 10am – the next day**

Krishna, already in his blue and black Night Raider uniform, stood proudly in front of his new teammates, taking a deep breath as he is about to introduce himself to the team.

"Krishna Sadhana," Krishna introduced himself, "From today on, I'm the part of Night Raider's A Unit."

The team let out a brief but welcoming applause, before Captain Alvin stood up from his seat.

"I'm the captain of the team, Captain Alvin Cahyadi," Captain Alvin introduced himself, "Pleasure to work with you."

"Thanks...er..Captain," Krishna replied.

"Let me introduce you to the other members of Night Raider," Captain Alvin said, pointing at Michael, "He's Michael Jonathan. He's in charge of analyzing battles."

"It's Professor Michael Jonathan," Michael said, smiling as he takes off his reading glasses, "And nice to meet you."

Captain Alvin then turns his attention towards PJ. "You've already met Putri during your training, right?" Captain Alvin said, "Despite her looks, she is an excellent marksman."

"Captain, for God's sake, don't call my name in a very formal manner!" an irritated PJ said, "Just call me PJ, okay? By the way, pleased to meet you, Krishna."

"And finally," Captain Alvin said as he points at Elisabeth, who is busy typing on her laptop, "This is..."

"Deputy Captain Elisabeth Tioria," Elisabeth interrupts. She then looked at Krishna. "I think I told you before to watch your own back?"

Krishna sank into his thoughts as Elisabeth continues on with her typing. "Okay," he said slowly.

**Manggarai Water Distilation Plant, 7pm**

Manggarai Water Distilation Plant is Jakarta's newest weapon in the war against water shortage. In this state-of-the-art water distilation plant, the waters from the heavily polluted Ciliwung River will be converted via a series of complex filtration devices into drinking water, something that most Jakarta people had dreamt about. But tonight, the water plant becomes a silent witness to the birth of a terrifying creature...

That night, three men are walking through the plant area, two of them are maintenence workers while the other one is a security guard. As they entered the filtration devices room, a loud banging sound can be heard.

"Over here," a medium-build brown-skinned man with slick black hair said as he pointed to a fuel pipe that supplies the filtration devices with fuel. The man, named Dominicus Kristanto, is one of plant's maintenence workers.

"Are you sure that this is where those loud banging noises came from?" asked plant security guard Vincent Giovanni, a tall, white-skinned man with spiky brown hair.

"Yeah," replied plant maintenence worker Decky Hermansyah, a bulky, brown-skinned man with curly black hair and a neat goatee.

Vincent takes out his flashlight and shines it on the said fuel pipe. "Yeah, I can hear it," Vincent said, "Definitely coming from this pipe."

"It's a bit creepy, isn't it?" Decky commented. Domi nodded in agreement.

"Hey, what is that?" Vincent asked, pointing his flashlight at the bottom of the pipe. A huge, purple puddle of slime had made itself known underneath the pipe.

"Don't know," Domi replied, "Probably a fuel leak."

"Better call the plant supervisor," Decky said, heading over towards a nearby telephone.

**Location Unknown, 7.05pm**

Suddenly the screens around the mysterious girl in white glowed into life, a sign that a Space Beast is attacking. Immediately the young girl typed on her computer.

"Beast signal detected," the girl declared, before a buzzer went off inside the room. "And it's a huge one!" the girl added, knowing all too well that the buzzer means that a giant monster-sized Space Beast is attacking.

**Night Raider HQ, at the same time**

The Space Beast alarm went off inside the command centre.

"_YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! SPACE BEAST DETECTED! NIGHT RAIDER SCRAMBLE!_"

Immediately the members of Night Raider runs towards their respective lockers, grabbing their vests, elbow pads, knee pads, and helmets. A rather puzzled Krishna opens his own locker slowly and puts on his protective vest, having no idea what is going on.

"This is not a drill, right?" Krishna asked PJ, who is placing her knee pads on.

"Of course not!" PJ exclaimed, "This is a _REAL_ Space Beast attack! Now put your gear on before there's too many casualties!"

"O-okay," Krishna said, putting on his gear as quickly as possible.

Elisabeth reached for the Divalt Launcher container and grabbed her Divalt Launcher, the other members following suit, before Krishna picks up his own Divalt Launcher a few seconds behind everyone else. He then quickly runs towards the elevators, placing himself inside the sole vacant elevator. Captain Alvin looked around him, ensuring that no one is left behind.

"MOVE OUT!" Captain Alvin's voice boomed.

The elevators then shot up into Base Pandawa's hangar. The elevators then met a junction pathway in front of them, splitting up according to the elevator's pathway. PJ and Michael's elevators went right, Krishna and Elisabeth's elevators went left, and the Captain went straight on.

**Manggarai Water Distilation Plant, 7.08pm**

Domi, Decky, and Vincent are forced out from the building by the giant purple slime puddle, who is currently slithering towards them. Suddenly, as the three terrified men watch on, the puddle of slime transforms itself into something...sinister. The slime puddle materializes itself into a kaiju-sized version of Pedoleon Kurain. Unlike Pedoleon Kurain, the creature has three tentacles on each arm, proper legs located below the creature's torso, several smaller tentacles that lined up the creature's back, chest, tail, thighs, and neck, and the tentacles in place of the Space Beast's eyes are now moving. This is the fearsome Pedoleon Guros, the kaiju-sized version of the Pedoleon species.

**Base Pandawa Hangar, at the same time**

"_CHESTER ALPHA, BETA, GAMMA, PREPARE FOR TAKEOFF_!"

The PA system announces as a circle of orange rectangles on the hangar began to spin around, lining up three of the rectangles into three pathways on the hangar. The three rectangles then launched themselves into the pathways. Mid-way into the pathway, the rectangles stopped. The rectangles then open themselves, revealing Chrome Chesters inside them. Krishna was inside one of the Chrome Chesters, the streamlined, jet-like one, called Chrome Chester Alpha.

"I can't believe it," Krishna said as he looked at the controls on his Chrome Chester Alpha, "I'm piloting a fighter jet." Krishna then takes out the keychain that Johanna had given to him, holding it tightly. "Gotta do my best," Krishna said to himself as he places the keychain back into his uniform pocket, before closing up his helmet visor and revving up his Chrome Chester Alpha's engines. Blue flames began to flare up from the Chrome Chester's exhaust pipes as the jet was launched from it's position through the narrow pathway, before the pathway widen itself into a runway. The Chrome Chester then launched itself from the runway, along with the other two Chrome Chesters. The three jets broke through the dark sky, before activating their invisibility cloaks.

**Manggarai Water Distilation Plant, 7.10pm**

Domi, Decky, and Vincent are now running for their lives as they are being chased by Pedoleon Guros. The Space Beast screeched as it enjoys seeing it's prey running away like that. Unfortunately for the three men, Domi trips himself on a rock. As the young man tried to recover himself, Pedoleon Guros extends a tentacle from it's torso void, which wraps itself around Domi's body. The man cried for help, which alerts both Decky and Vincent. The two men stopped running, only to see their friend screaming as he is dragged into Pedoleon Guros' void. Domi is then consumed by the Space Beast, much to the horror of both Decky and Vincent.

"Domi!" Decky yelled.

"It's too late to save him!" Vincent said, pulling Decky by the arm, "We've gotta save ourselves!"

**Location Unknown, 7.11pm**

The screens surrounding the mysterious girl in white suddenly showed signals of another lifeform approaching the Space Beast.

"There's another signal nearby," the girl said, before letting out a smile. "I knew _it'd _come."

**Manggarai Water Distilation Plant, 7.15pm**

The mysterious young woman in black runs towards the water plant as she saw Pedoleon Guros rampaging through the area. She then stops as she notices the Chrome Chesters de-activating their invisibility cloaks and landed inside the water plant complex.

Meanwhile, Decky and Vincent are still running from an advancing Pedoleon Guros, apparently still hungry even though it had consumed Domi a few minutes earlier. The two men then hides into an alleyway as the Night Raider members charges at Pedoleon Guros, preparing their Divalt Launchers as they lined themselves against a nearby wall, out from Pedoleon Guros' sight.

"That is one gigantic-looking Beast," PJ commented.

"It's probably because it's the combination of multiple Space Beasts," Michael concluded.

Krishna gulped as he looked at Pedoleon Guros' gigantic self.

**Location Unknown, 7.16pm**

"It's a large target," the girl reported as she typed on her computer, "Please demolish it using your Divalt Launchers."

**Manggarai Water Distilation Plant, at the same time**

"Roger that," Captain Alvin responded to the command from CIC, before turning his attention towards his teammates. "Assume the formation we usually use against giant Space Beasts!" Captain Alvin commanded.

Immediately the members of Night Raider assumed their formation, except for Krishna who has no idea what to do.

"Krishna!" Captain Alvin shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Coming!" Krishna responded as he catches up with his teammates.

Pedoleon Guros screeched, another tentacle extending from it's void. Krishna gasped as he saw the tentacle is coming straight at him! Preparing his Divalt Launcher, Krishna fires a shot at the tentacle. Immediately the tentacle was blasted away from the Night Raider member, retracting back into the void as Pedoleon Guros lets out a screech of pain.

"Nice," Krishna said to himself as he retreats to a nearby wall.

Meanwhile, PJ and Michael are aiming their Divalt Launchers at Pedoleon Guros, their bodies lined up against another wall.

"It's body fluids are the same as gasoline," Michael reported, "If we open fire, a huge explosion is likely."

"In other words," Elisabeth said as she and Captain Alvin aimed their Divalt Launchers at the Space Beast, "If we get a direct hit, it'll blow to pieces?"

Pedoleon Guros screeched again, extending two tentacles from it's void that reached into an alleyway, grabbing both Decky and Vincent as the Space Beast made the stakes even higher for the Night Raider members.

"Help us!" Decky yelled as he and Vincent are being held hostage by Pedoleon Guros.

"Don't fire!" Captain Alvin commanded.

Pedoleon Guros lets out a joyful screech as it's hostages screamed in terror.

"Using hostages," PJ said, "What a sly tactic!"

"It's learned..." Michael muttered.

"Learned?" Krishna asked.

"Yeah," Captain Alvin said, "In battle we prioritize saving people over attacking Space Beasts. Learning from that, the Space Beast has developed a defense, which I say...is rather unorthodox."

"Somebody help us!" Vincent yelled as he and Decky struggled to escape from Pedoleon Guros' tentacles, as the Space Beast screeched once again.

"If we attack in this situation," Krishna said as he aimed his Divalt Launcher at Pedoleon Guros, "Those two men would get hit too!"

"CIC," Captain Alvin said, "We have a hostage situation. Orders?"

"_No change in plan_," the mysterious girl in white responded, "_Unless we completely destroy it, the victims will increase. A little sacrifice can't be helped_."

Captain Alvin gulped. The purpose of Night Raider being formed is in order to save the population while at the same time destroying Space Beasts. Now in order to destroy Pedoleon Guros, the team must, at the same time, sacrifice the innocent lives of Decky and Vincent. "R-roger," Captain Alvin said with a rather half-hearted tone.

"No way," Krishna said, "Is this a f**king joke?"

"Krishna!" Captain Alvin said, "I'm sorry about those two men, but following orders...is our job!"

Pedoleon Guros turned around, screeching as it walked away from the scene. This gives Night Raider the chance to destroy the Space Beast once and for all. The team runs out from their hiding places and splits up. PJ and Michael will attack from the right while the Captain, Elisabeth, and Krishna will attack from the left. Just as Elisabeth is about to aim her Divalt Launcher at Pedoleon Guros, Krishna jumped into her line of fire.

"Don't fire!" Krishna yelled.

"Out of my way!" Elisabeth gave a harsh response, shoving Krishna out of her way as she aimed her Divalt Launcher at the retreating Pedoleon Guros once again. Suddenly she saw the mysterious woman in black standing at a nearby water tower. "That woman..." Elisabeth gasped.

The mysterious young woman in black stared at the Space Beast, while at the same time taking out her wand-like device, called the Evoltruster, from her jacket pocket. The woman then looked at her Evoltruster for a few seconds, before taking off the cap from the device. She then waves her Evoltruster into the air. A bright, red light came out from the device and envelops the woman in a bright pillar of light. Both Elisabeth and Krishna watched in awe as the pillar of light transforms itself into a ball of light, which flies off from the water tower and crashes itself in front of Pedoleon Guros. The Space Beast screeched in shock as another, larger pillar of bright light materializes in front of it, glowing for a few seconds before the light died out, revealing the silver giant, in a crouching position, in it's place.

"The silver giant," Krishna said in awe.

The silver giant stood up, giving Pedoleon Guros a good stare as the Space Beast screeched again.

"SHIAH!" the silver giant barked as he assumed a battle pose.

Captain Alvin, Elisabeth, Krishna, PJ, and Michael regrouped as they saw Pedoleon Guros and the silver giant preparing themselves for battle.

"So, the silver giant does exists," Captain Alvin said.

"SHOON!" the silver giant strikes another battle pose as Pedoleon Guros screeched, waving it's now knocked out hostages as it challenges the silver giant to attack it. The silver giant nodded, before making a dash towards the Space Beast. "SHAH!" the silver giant jumped into the air, throwing his right hand behind his head. "HEAH!" the silver giant thrusts his right hand forward, a blue whip of energy coming out from the diamond located on the giant's right wrist device. The whip of energy wraps itself around Decky and Vincent, swiping the two men from Pedoleon Guros' tentacles. The whip of energy then transforms itself into an orb of energy as the silver giant landed on the ground.

"What is he doing?" PJ asked.

The silver giant then throws the orb of energy to the ground. The orb of energy landed on the ground safely, glowing for a few moments before disappearing, revealing a knocked out Decky and Vincent in it's place.

"No way," PJ said.

"He's...saving them," Krishna said.

"Let's go!" Captain Alvin commanded as he moved forward.

"Roger!" the other members of Night Raider replied as they followed their captain.

Pedoleon Guros screeched in anger as the silver giant turns around, before assuming another battle pose in front of it. "SHIAH!" the silver giant barked again as he prepares to attack the Space Beast. But before that could happen, a bullet of energy exploded in front of the silver giant, much to the shock of the Night Raider members. Krishna turned around and saw Elisabeth aiming her Divalt Launcher...at the silver giant!

"Deputy Captain!" Krishna yelled, "What are you doing?"

Elisabeth didn't answer the question as she prepares to fire another shot at the silver giant.

"Do not fire!" Krishna yelled as he runs towards Elisabeth...

**ED: Forever by Kamelot**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ultraman

_**Previously, on Ultraman Nexus: The Next Generation**_

Pedoleon Guros screeched again, extending two tentacles from it's void that reached into an alleyway, grabbing both Decky and Vincent as the Space Beast made the stakes even higher for the Night Raider members.

"Help us!" Decky yelled as he and Vincent are being held hostage by Pedoleon Guros.

"If we attack in this situation," Krishna said as he aimed his Divalt Launcher at Pedoleon Guros, "Those two men would get hit too!"

Pedoleon Guros turned around, screeching as it walked away from the scene.

_**At that time, I was...fairly helpless.**_

Just as Elisabeth is about to aim her Divalt Launcher at Pedoleon Guros, Krishna jumped into her line of fire.

"Don't fire!" Krishna yelled.

Suddenly Elisabeth saw the mysterious woman in black standing at a nearby water tower. "That woman..." Elisabeth gasped.

The mysterious young woman in black stared at the Space Beast, while at the same time taking out her wand-like device, called the Evoltruster, from her jacket pocket. The woman then looked at her Evoltruster for a few seconds, before taking off the cap from the device. She then waves her Evoltruster into the air. A bright, red light came out from the device and envelops the woman in a bright pillar of light. Both Elisabeth and Krishna watched in awe as the pillar of light transforms itself into a ball of light, which flies off from the water tower and crashes itself in front of Pedoleon Guros. The Space Beast screeched in shock as another, larger pillar of bright light materializes in front of it, glowing for a few seconds before the light died out, revealing the silver giant, in a crouching position, in it's place.

"The silver giant," Krishna said in awe.

_**Furthermore, of the reality of the world that I entered...I had yet to truly understand any of it.**_

_The screen went black for a few seconds before a huge explosion brings the screen to life, as red and blue energies danced around to Kenji Kawai's Main Title. The energies twirled around, forming the title "ULTRAMAN NEXUS: THE NEXT GENERATION" before several streaks of light smashes through the letters, shattering the letters' red and blue coating, revealing the title's true color: a shining dash of silver._

**OP: Eiyuu by doa**

**Episode 3: Ultraman**

**Manggarai Water Distilation Plant, 7.30pm**

The silver giant stood up, giving Pedoleon Guros a good stare as the Space Beast screeched again.

"SHIAH!" the silver giant barked as he assumed a battle pose.

Captain Alvin, Elisabeth, Krishna, PJ, and Michael regrouped as they saw Pedoleon Guros and the silver giant preparing themselves for battle.

"So, the silver giant does exists," Captain Alvin said.

"SHAH!" the silver giant jumped into the air, throwing his right hand behind his head. "HEAH!" the silver giant thrusts his right hand forward, a blue whip of energy coming out from the diamond located on the giant's right wrist device. The whip of energy wraps itself around Decky and Vincent, swiping the two men from Pedoleon Guros' tentacles. The whip of energy then transforms itself into an orb of energy as the silver giant landed on the ground.

"What is he doing?" PJ asked.

The silver giant then throws the orb of energy to the ground. The orb of energy landed on the ground safely, glowing for a few moments before disappearing, revealing a knocked out Decky and Vincent in it's place.

Pedoleon Guros screeched in anger as the silver giant turns around, before assuming another battle pose in front of it. "SHIAH!" the silver giant barked again as he prepares to attack the Space Beast. But before that could happen, a bullet of energy exploded in front of the silver giant, much to the shock of the Night Raider members. Krishna turned around and saw Elisabeth aiming her Divalt Launcher...at the silver giant!

"Deputy Captain!" Krishna yelled, "What are you doing?"

Elisabeth didn't answer the question as she prepares to fire another shot at the silver giant.

"Do not fire!" Krishna yelled as he runs towards Elisabeth.

Krishna's pleas, however, fell on deaf ears as Elisabeth fires another shot from her Divalt Launcher, blasting the silver giant on his shoulder. The silver giant turned around and looked at Elisabeth with his gigantic white eyes, giving her a "what-the-hell-was-that-for" look with his face. Deciding that the Night Raider Deputy Captain is too stubborn to listen to his words, Krishna jumped once again into Elisabeth's line of fire.

"The giant is not our enemy, Deputy Captain!" Krishna exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Elisabeth shouted, shoving Krishna out of her way before once again aiming her Divalt Launcher at the silver giant.

Fortunately for the silver giant, Pedoleon Guros, bored that it's opponent is too busy dealing with a human who is shooting energy bullets at him, screeched as it walked towards the giant. Seeing the incoming threat, the silver giant assumes another battle pose before charging towards the incoming Pedoleon Guros.

"HEAH!" the silver giant yelled as he performs a side kick on Pedoleon Guros' stomach, sending the Space Beast stumbling back a few metres. "SHEAH!" the silver giant performs a jumping chop on Pedoleon Guros' neck, before giving the fiend a combo of punches into it's head. A roundhouse kick from the silver giant then sends Pedoleon Guros tumbling down on the ground. Pedoleon Guros got up again, only for the silver giant to kick it's sides several times, before the silver giant jumps to the air and performs a heel kick on the back of Pedoleon Guros' head, sending the Space Beast to the ground once again. Enraged, Pedoleon Guros immediately swipes it's tentacles at the silver giant, but the heroic warrior manages to dodge the swipes just in time, leaving a cloud of dust behind him as Pedoleon Guros' tentacles hits the ground instead. The silver giant then grabs hold of Pedoleon Guros as the Space Beast grabbed him at the same time. The two then wrestled for a few moments, before Pedoleon Guros chucks the silver giant to the ground. Quickly recovering himself, the silver giant kicked Pedoleon Guros on the stomach once again, causing the fiend to screech in pain as the silver giant once again jumped into the air and performed the same heel kick, this time hitting Pedoleon Guros' back. Landing behind the Space Beast, the silver giant grabbed the tentacles that lined Pedoleon Guros' back, attempting to tear the Space Beast apart. Pedoleon Guros screeched as it expels a cloud of white gas from it's back, blasting the silver giant right on the face.

"UWARGH!"

Blinded and choked, the silver giant stumbled back as Pedoleon Guros expels more and more of the gas into the surrounding air. Meanwhile, on the ground, as Captain Alvin, PJ, and Michael are trying to help Decky and Vincent back on their feet, the cloud of white gas reached them.

"What is this gas?" PJ asked as the gas began to surround the Night Raider members and the survivors.

"Michael! Analyze the gas!" Captain Alvin commanded.

"Roger!" Michael replied, activating his Pulse Breiger. The device analyzed the gas and revealed the result that sends shivers through Michael's spine. "Holy shit! We're f**ked."

"What is it?" Captain Alvin asked.

"The gas is highly explosive!" Michael responded, recieving gasps of horror from Captain Alvin, PJ, and the already resucitated Decky and Vincent.

Grabbing his Divalt Launcher, Captain Alvin immediately runs towards Elisabeth, who is still aiming her Divalt Launcher at the two fighters.

"Elisabeth!" Captain Alvin shouted, "Don't fire! It's kerosene gas!"

"Kerosene? Shit," Elisabeth mutters as she lowers her Divalt Launcher. Suddenly she notices something a bit odd. The kerosene cloud is now surrounding Pedoleon Guros, enveloping the Space Beast's body. As Elisabeth watched the unfolding scene, both Krishna and Captain Alvin joined her as they watched blue flashes of light glowed from the cloud gas, before a giant Pedoleon Furigen flies out of it.

"It transformed?" Captain Alvin yelled as the gigantic Pedoleon Furigen flies above them.

Seeing that his opponent has taken to the skies, the sliver giant jumped into the air, assuming a flying pose as he went after the giant Pedoleon Furigen.

"The target has taken off!" Captain Alvin yelled as he, Krishna, and Elisabeth retreated from the scene, the cloud of kerosene around them slowly clears off, "And the silver giant is with them! What should we do, CIC?"

"_Please pursue_," came the response, "_The always crowded Manggarai Station is four kilometres away from here and the Beast is heading towards it!_"

The Chrome Chesters takes off from the Manggarai Water Distilation Plant, before chasing both the Space Beast and the silver giant, activating their invisibility cloaks along the way. Meanwhile, several hundred meters in front of the Chrome Chesters, Pedoleon Furigen screeches as the silver giant chases after it, with the speed of the silver giant increasing in every single passing second. Pedoleon Furigen then turned around, hoping to lose the silver giant that way, only for the silver giant to fly above Pedoleon Furigen before descending behind it, still in pursuit of the Space Beast.

The Chrome Chesters' radar system showed the locations of the Chrome Chesters, Pedoleon Furigen, and the silver giant.

"The target is four thousand meters away from the Manggarai district," Michael said as he looked at his radar.

"It'll reach it in two hundred and thirty seconds at this rate," Krishna added, "We won't make it!"

Pedoleon Furigen looked at the lights flickering in the distance, a sign that it is approaching the nearest human civilization. The Space Beast screeched in joy. Soon it will transform back into it's Pedoleon Guros form and consume every single resident of the Manggarai district, truly a literal "all-you-can-eat-buffet" for the Space Beast. But the silver giant, still in pursuit behind the Space Beast, won't let that happen. The silver giant places his right wrist device over his V mark on his chest, the blue diamond on the device glowing. He then waves it back. Water like light appears all around him, and soon he transforms. The giant's body became more muscular, as red color dominates him now, with some black and silver arranging the body lines. The chest part now enlargens, with two prominent spikes at the shoulder. The V mark had shrunken a bit, with an oval, glowing blue gem on top of it. The silver giant then touches his right arm blade, before bringing his arms into his left side. Bubble-like energy was transferred from the blade into the left fist. The silver giant then punches his left fist forward, releasing all of the energy contained within it. The bubble-like energy became an energy stream, which missed Pedoleon Furigen by a milimetre. But the silver giant intended for that to happen. The energy stream then hits a part of the sky, transforming itself into yellow energy bubbles that formed themselves into a yellow dimensional portal. Pedoleon Furigen went straight into the portal, with the silver giant following afterwards. The yellow energy bubbles then disappeared afterwards. At the same time, the signals that indicate the locations of both Pedoleon Furigen and the silver giant...vanishes from the Chrome Chesters' radar system.

"Target...lost..." Michael muttered in disbelief.

The Chrome Chesters de-activated their invisibility cloaks as they flew around, looking for signs of both Pedoleon Furigen and the silver giant. But they found nothing. It's like the two of them are wiped out from the face of the Earth at the same time.

"Where the hell did those two go?" Elisabeth asked as she and Krishna checked the surroundings for any signs of life.

Suddenly a huge explosion in the sky rocked the Chrome Chesters, startling the Night Raider members. At the same time, on the ground, a chubby, middle-aged man walked through the Manggarai alleyway, drinking his can of soda as a huge, greenish explosion occurs in the sky above the man. The man looked at the sky, before looking at his can of soda.

"I've heard of alchohol-related hallucinations," the man said as he throws the can of soda away, "But I've never heard of soda-related hallucinations!"

Back to the Chrome Chesters, Krishna gasped in awe as he looked at the explosion, which sends out a red ball of light into the ground. The ball of light landed, transforming itself into the silver giant in his crouching position. The silver giant then stood up and crosses his arms above his chest, the two diamonds on his wrist devices glowed as he performs the move. After that, the silver giant proceeds to throw his arms apart, assuming a pose similar to the poses bodybuilders usually made when showing off their biceps. A red tornado of light appears from below the silver giant, slowly engulfing the silver giant as he disappears from sight. The Chrome Chesters then flew above the location where the silver giant used to stand.

"The Beast..." Captain Alvin mutters in disbelief.

"_Has been destroyed_," the mysterious girl in white responded from CIC, "_The target has been eliminated._ _Please head back to Base Pandawa._"

"Roger," a still shocked Captain Alvin replied, "I wonder...did he destroyed the Beast all by himself? Just what is that giant?"

"Ultraman," Krishna muttered in awe.

**Location Unknown, 8pm**

The mysterious girl in white throws her arms behind her head as she watched the silver giant's battle footage again and again. Especially the part where the silver giant fires his dimensional portal beam. The girl knits her brows together, puzzled by the dimensional portal beam. Suddenly the girl lets out a smile as she typed on her computer, in her usual furious manner. A few minutes later, a results screen popped up into the computer.

"I've got it," the girl said to herself, "I've got the ideal conclusion."

**Manggarai District, at the same time**

The mysterious young woman in black collapsed to the ground, her left hand clutching her abdomen while her right hand is clutching her Evoltruster. Her breathing is heavy and her skin is drowning in her own sweat.

"I could barely keep up," the woman gasped heavily, before taking a glance at her Evoltruster. The device glowed as the woman glanced at it.

**The next day**

"_This is Elizabeth Yohana Kristanto with the hourly Headline News. Last night the newly opened Manggarai Water Distilation Plant was caught on fire. Although the fire was minor and the damage to the water plant is minimal, one man, plant worker Dominicus Kristanto died in the inferno. The other victims, plant worker Decky Hermansyah and security guard Vincent Giovanni, are currently recovering in the hospital. With no evidence of the fire, the reports are piling of other possibilities."_

"_This is Kevin Siraj with Seputar Indonesia Terkini_," a young, tan-skinned Arabian man with spiky brown hair said on the television screen, "_Late last night, in the skies above the Jakarta district of Manggarai, an unexplained explosion occured. Many citizens witnessed the flames."_

**TLT Court Room, 10am**

Krishna and Captain Alvin walked into a dark court room, with three, shadowy figures as the court's judges. The figures are from the high command of TLT. They have recieved news about the explosion in the sky and the silver giant that single-handedly destroyed a Space Beast, and because of that, they have called both Krishna and Captain Alvin into the TLT Court Room since they have encountered the silver giant in action. Krishna even saw the silver giant twice. Both Krishna and Captain Alvin take their seats inside the court room.

"Officer Krishna," one of the figures said, "Is it true that you have encountered the silver giant twice?"

"Yes," Krishna replied, "On the day I was hired and last night."

"Okay," the other figure said, "About your first encounter...the silver giant saved your life, didn't he?"

"Yes," Krishna replied.

"Are you sure?" the second figure asked again.

"100%," Krishna responded, "If Ultraman hadn't appeared that time, I would have been devoured by the Space Beast."

"Ultraman?" the third figure asked.

"Yesterday when I was looking at the giant, for some reason that name came to me," Krishna replied.

"Captain Alvin," the first figure said, "What do you think? Is the silver giant an ally to us humans? Or instead an enemy that pretended to be a hero?"

"To be honest..." Captain Alvin responded, "...I don't know." Krishna gave Captain Alvin a rather uneasy stare. Ignoring the stare, Captain Alvin continues, "However, if he's our enemy, he'd be impossible to eliminate with our current weaponry. I think we'll need to do further research."

"Understood," the figures said in unison.

**Base Pandawa Corridor, 10.30am**

Both Krishna and Captain Alvin left the court room and heads back to the Night Raider HQ. As the two walked along the corridor, Krishna tapped his captain on the shoulder.

"Er, Captain," Krishna said, "Do you really not believe in Ultraman?"

"We're dealing with an unknown life form," Captain Alvin replied, "I don't have enough evidence that he can be trusted."

"But, Captain, I know you saw it too," Krishna argued, "He saved those two humans from the Beast!"

"Maybe he was just stealing his prey?" a female voice asked with a rather cynical tone. Both Captain Alvin and Krishna turned around and saw Elisabeth walking towards them, already wearing her protective vest. "He's a Beast too," Elisabeth said cynically as she approaches Krishna, "It's safer to think of him that way."

"I can't believe it," Krishna muttered.

"Not everything you see is the truth," Elisabeth said again, walking away from the two men, "Trust me, I've been there and I've regretted it."

As Elisabeth disappeared around the corner, Krishna turned his attention towards Captain Alvin. "Captain," Krishna said, "Why is Elisabeth so mistrusting? Isn't it obvious that the silver giant is on our side?"

"Like I said, there's not enough evidence that supports your theory," Captain Alvin said, in a rather regretful tone.

"But I have," a male voice said. Both Krishna and Captain Alvin turned around again and saw Iman standing in front of them. "It's Elisabeth's dark past."

"Elisabeth's...dark past?" Krishna asked, "How come the past life of the Night Raider's Deputy Captain can show us why the silver giant can be trusted?"

"Not to answer that question, my boy," Iman said, "It's to answer your question about why is Elisabeth sometimes...mistrust people."

"That's right," Captain Alvin said as Iman stood up next to him, "When she was 9, her mother was killed...by a humanoid Space Beast."

"So sorry to hear that," Krishna said with a solemn tone.

"Also, your straight forwardness reminded her of a man who once loved her dearly," Iman added, "And it is very dangerous if you retain that attitude."

"Tell me more about that man," Krishna said, this time in a more curious tone.

"Like you, that man was also a one-man show. His will was strong," Iman explained, "But as a result, it ended in catastrophe."

"What kind of catastrophe?" Krishna asked.

"Let's just say...he is literally consumed by the Darkness. You'll learn more about him later," Iman finishes his explanation, smiling.

"Krishna, I would like to train you," Captain Alvin added, "It is important for a member of a team to trust his or her teammates, even though their ideologies are against yours."

"That's a good idea," Iman said, "That way you'll blend in easily with the other members of Night Raider. By the way, 30 Rock is going to start and I don't want to miss it. See you later then."

Krishna and Captain Alvin nodded as Iman walked away from them.

"I'll better catch up with Elisabeth," Krishna said, "Something that she said to me bothers my mind a bit and I would like to ask her about it. Where is she going anyway?"

"She's wearing her protective vest," Captain Alvin replied, "Elisabeth only wears her protective vest on two occasions: missions and target practice. Try finding her at the firing range."

"Thanks," Krishna said as he runs off.

**TLT Firing Range, 10.35am**

Elisabeth stood up in the middle of a huge, spacious white room. In front of her are several black practice targets, supported by metallic wires that held the targets in place. Smirking as she looked at the targets, Elisabeth grabs a hi-tech looking handgun from a holser located on her right waist. Aiming the Divalt Shooter (that's the name of the handgun) at one of the targets, the Night Raider Deputy Captain calmfully pressed on the trigger. Flashes of red energy appears on the Divalt Shooter's muzzle as the weapon fired several red energy darts at the target, piercing through the area around the target's bullseye. Unknown to Elisabeth, Krishna is silently entering the firing range, watching the girl firing her weapon in awe.

"That's incredible," Krishna said to himself as he looked at the pierced practice target, before turning his attention towards Elisabeth. "Better talk to the Deputy Captain about what she said," Krishna said to himself again as he walked towards Elisabeth.

"_Not everything you see is thet truth_," Elisabeth's words echoed inside Krishna's mind as the young man approaches the Night Raider Deputy Captain.

"Hey, Deputy Captain, can I ask you about something?" Krishna asked as Elisabeth fired her Divalt Shooter at the target in front of her, oblivious of the young man's presence. "I repeat, can I ask you something, Deputy Captain?" Krishna repeated his question, only to recieve the silent treatment as Elisabeth continues to fire her Divalt Shooter at the already battered practice target. "How many times should I repeat myself..."

Suddenly Elisabeth aimed her Divalt Shooter at Krishna, much to the young man's shock.

"What...what the...what are you doing, Deputy Captain?" a shocked Krishna asked.

"In our mission yesterday you stood in front of my gun, didn't you?" Elisabeth responded, "If I had shot you that time...I'm sure it would come out as an accident. Jumping in front of a gun...how reckless."

"It can't be..." Krishna said slowly, "A Night Raider member wouldn't shoot his or her comerade!"

Suddenly Elisabeth sticks the muzzle of her Divalt Launcher on Krishna's chest, startling the young man as cold sweat began to appear around his face.

"Are you f**king insane?" Krishna asked in a startled and terrified tone.

"Why do you simply believe in people?" Elisabeth asked back, "There are situations where you don't know who's a friend or enemy until the last second!"

Both Krishna and Elisabeth stared at each other. Krishna's black eyes met with Elisabeth's brown eyes. While the Deputy Captain's face indicate calmfulness and seriousness, Krishna's face indicates otherwise, a face of shock and fear all happening at the same time. Krishna gulped as Elisabeth slowly presses the trigger on her Divalt Shooter. Knowing that his fate has been sealed, Krishna closed his eyes as Elisabeth prepared herself to fire her Divalt Shooter at point blank range...

"_NO BULLETS! NO BULLETS! PLEASE RELOAD IMMEDIATELY!_"

Krishna opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. The Divalt Shooter doesn't contain any bullets.

"I've emptied the bullets a few moments ago," Elisabeth said, lifting the gun from a relieved Krishna's chest and placing it back into it's holster, before walking away from the young man.

"Please wait!" Krishna called, "I still have a question to ask. Not everything you see is true. What do you mean by that?"

Elisabeth turned around, her eyes looking directly at Krishna's confused face. "Come with me," she said.

**Cibubur, 12.15pm**

A black Toyota Kijang Innova drives through the winding Cibubur road, before stopping near a crowd of people in black flocking around a mango tree. The same mango tree where the bus carrying those innocent German students crashed into. The same mango tree where Krishna had encountered Pedoleon Kurain and the silver giant. Elisabeth and Krishna both got out from the car as they looked at the mango tree.

"This place..." Krishna said, remembering the time when he had encountered the empty bus, when he was chased down by Pedoleon Kurain, and when a giant fist destroys the Space Beast in front of his eyes. "Why'd you bring me here?" Krishna asked.

"Look there," Elisabeth pointed at the crowd of people surrounding the mango tree, crying and placing several bouquets of flowers underneath the tree. "Those people are from Germany, who had come all the way to Indonesia just to mourn their children and relatives who had been devoured by the Space Beast."

"Why on Earth they're crying at the tree?" Krishna asked.

"Didn't you see it by yourself? The bus had hit a tree before the Space Beast devoured it's passengers. At least that helped us in making an excuse for the victims' families," Elisabeth replied.

"An excuse for the families?" Krishna asked again.

"That's right," Elisabeth said, "All the victims of Space Beast attacks are reported as dying in accidents. The grieving families are never told the truth."

"In other words," Krishna said, "The families were being fed with lies?"

"It's a bit rude to say it that way...but yeah, the truth about the victims are being hidden," Elisabeth said, "If the general public knew about how the victims really died, a mass hysteria could occur! The Jakarta Riots of 1998 could repeat itself! That's why we exteriminate Space Beasts in secret."

"I understood," Krishna said.

"Not everything you see is true," Elisabeth said again, "There's your answer."

"But what about the witnesses?" Krishna asked, "You can't hide the testimony of survivors. The truth will surely..."

"The witnesses will not speak the truth," Elisabeth interrupts, "TLT has a special section for that."

Krishna bit his lip. This whole "exteriminating Space Beast in secret" thing is really bothering his mind. Suddenly he remembered what Iman said during the day when he was hired...

"_Do not worry. If you forget everything, you will return to your normal life. In other words, your memory about this place will be erased._"

"That's impossible...there's no way an organization has the power to erase people's memories," Krishna muttered.

"Something wrong?" Elisabeth asked.

"Er, if I told people about the truth, will TLT erase my memories?" Krishna asked.

Before Elisabeth could answer the question, a loud snap can be heard from the bushes behind Krishna. Immediately Elisabeth grabbed her Divalt Shooter and jumped towards the bushes.

"Wait for me!" Krishna yelled as he followed the Deputy Captain into the bushes.

**Ten minutes later...**

Krishna and Elisabeth are now running through a forest as they are chasing after something...or even someone. The two Night Raider members are now holding their Divalt Shooters, ready to shoot everything or everyone that gets into their way. Suddenly Elisabeth stopped, looking around her for any signs of life. Unknown to her, she is currently being watched from behind a nearby tree by an unknown being, possibly the being that both Elisabeth and Krishna are chasing. Just as Elisabeth turned her attention towards the tree, the unknown being reacted, hiding itself from sight. At the same time, an exhausted Krishna catches up with his superior.

"What the hell was that?" Krishna asked.

"Someone's watching us," Elisabeth replied, before noticing the Divalt Shooter in Krishna's right hand. "Grabbing your gun against an unknown threat...you're learning quite quickly, Krishna Sadhana."

"Thanks," Krishna replied the compliment.

Elisabeth then activated her Pulse Breiger, which detected a signal about half a kilometre in front of them.

"I knew it," Elisabeth said, before taking off again, "Space Beasts."

"Wait for me!" Krishna said, running after Elisabeth.

Meanwhile, the mysterious young woman in black walked away from a bush towards an opening, when suddenly she saw Elisabeth and Krishna running towards her. The young woman gave the two a puzzled look as they stopped in front of her.

"I knew it," Elisabeth said, walking towards the young woman, "So you weren't just a figment of my imagination. Have you been following us?" Before the young woman could give a response, Elisabeth pointed her Divalt Shooter at the young woman. "Answer!" Elisabeth demanded.

The young woman sighed. "It's true something was following you," the young woman said, grabbing something from her jacket pocket, "But it wasn't me!" And with that, the young woman pulled out an odd-looking white, grey and red pistol, aiming the weapon at Elisabeth.

Both Elisabeth and the young woman stared at each other, neither of them willing to fire their respective weapons. Just as the situation is going out of hand, Krishna interrupts them. "Ummm, just who are you?" Krishna asked.

Suddenly a snap from a broken twig echoed through the area. The mysterious young woman knew all too well where this is going. "Run!" the young woman shouted, "Hurry! Before those bastards came again!"

But it was too late. The area was quickly surrounded by three Pedoleon Kurains, all eager to devour the three humans. The Space Beasts screeched as they approaches Elisabeth, Krishna, and the mysterious young woman.

**Location Unknown, 12.45pm**

"Beast signal confirmed in Area 3 Point 247," the mysterious girl in white declared, before noticing an unusual signal on the screen. The signal that usually marks the arrival of the silver giant. "There's a signal on the scene that's not Night Raider's?"

The screen in front of the girl indicates the whereabouts of Elisabeth and Krishna (which is symbolized as square signals) along with the three Pedoleon Kurains (which on the screen is symbolized by three pink triangles). Suddenly a red, round signal flashes back and forth right next to both Elisabeth and Krishna.

"So even that woman is with them," the girl concluded.

**Cibubur Forest, 12.46pm**

"Come with me!" the mysterious young woman yelled as she runs through the forest, with both Elisabeth and Krishna following her. The three Pedoleon Kurains chased after the humans as they screeched in hunger.

After a few minutes of running in the forest, the young woman immediately hides behind a mahogany tree, while Elisabeth and Krishna took cover in another tree located next to it. The young woman pulls out her pistol once again, aiming at the three Pedoleon Kurains. Elisabeth did the same thing and aimed her Divalt Shooter at the Space Beasts, firing red darts of energy at one of them. At first the attack worked, but the longer Elisabeth fired the weapon, the more ineffective it became as the targeted Pedoleon Kurain screeched in annoyance, sliterhing even closer towards the three humans. Suddenly the targeted Pedoleon Kurain jumped into the air and landed in front of the trio, extending it's tentacle at Elisabeth who is preparing herself to fire her Divalt Shooter once again. Fortunately Elisabeth manages to dodge the tentacle just in time as the tentacle slams itself on the ground.

"Time to take out the big guns," the young woman mutters as she aimed her pistol at the Pedoleon Kurain. She cocked the weapon before pulling on the trigger, releasing a small blue orb of energy from the pistol's muzzle. The orb of energy hits the shocked Pedoleon Kurain, causing the Space Beast to explode into blue particles much to the surprise of the two Night Raider members.

"Did she just...killed it in one shot?" Krishna asked, "That is one awesome gun."

Suddenly Krishna yelled in pain as a Pedoleon Kurain tentacle wraps itself around his left leg, pulling the young man to the ground as he is dragged into the Space Beast's void. Krishna's Divalt Shooter dropped to the ground after he was dragged.

"Not this shit again!" Krishna cursed as he aimed his Pulse Breiger, firing blasts of red energy at the awaiting Pedoleon Kurain. Sadly, it didn't work. "Oh, cock," Krishna said to himself as Pedoleon Kurain opens it's void, ready to consume the Night Raider member.

"Don't give up!" the young woman yelled as she runs towards Krishna, aiming her pistol Pedoleon Kurain's tentacle and fires a shot at it. "Eat this, asshole!"

The blast severs the tentacle, allowing Krishna to unwrap himself as Pedoleon Kurain retreated back, screeching in pain. As Pedoleon Kurain makes it's way back into the forest, Krishna and the young woman looked at each other, with Krishna trying to catch his breath after the ordeal.

"It can't be..." Krishna said as he looked at the young woman, "...you are..."

Before Krishna can finish his sentence, the third Pedoleon Kurain appears. Seeing this, Elisabeth runs fron her hiding spot and fires her and Krishna's Divalt Shooters at the fiend. Red energy darts pierced through Pedoleon Kurain's body, but the creature didn't screech in pain even once. Even with the doubled firepower, the Divalt Shooters still didn't work against Pedoleon Kurain. While firing the Divalt Shooters, Elisabeth notices Krishna is still sitting on the ground with a bewildered look on his face.

"Why are you spacing out?" Elisabeth scolded her junior teammate while at the same time tosses Krishna's Divalt Shooter at him, "Help me finish off this bastard!"

"Fine!" Krishna yelled, standing up as he grabs his Divalt Shooter with his left hand and preparing his Pulse Breiger at the same time. The two of them then fired their respecitve weapons at Pedoleon Kurain, but even with Krishna's Pulse Breiger joining the fray, the blasts of red energy didn't inficlt any damage on Pedoleon Kurain at all.

Suddenly the young woman aimed her mysterious pistol and open fire, obliterating the third Pedoleon Kurain in a blink of an eye. As the blue particles disappeared, Elisabeth, Krishna, and the mysterious young woman all let out a sigh of relief. A few peaceful moments ensues before a screech can be heard in a distance.

"Watch out!" Krishna yelled.

Suddenly, from the young woman's direction, the wounded Pedoleon Kurain had transformed itself into a Pedoleon Furigen, heading towards the trio! The young woman ducked just in time as Pedoleon Furigen flew above her. Quickly, Elisabeth whips up her Divalt Shooter, Krishna prepares his own Divalt Shooter, and the young woman takes out her awesome pistol once again. The trio open fire, but Pedoleon Furigen's speed caused the blasts to miss their target. The young woman charges her pistol once again, this time gathering more energy into it's muzzle, before firing a larger orb of blue energy at the flying Pedoleon Furigen. The orb of energy struck the flying Space Beast, reducing it into nothing more but blue particles.

"Well, I have to say, that is one badass weapon," Elisabeth said, mimicking Nick Frost's British accent as she said that.

"Knock off the British accent, Deputy Captain," an annoyed Krishna replied as he, Elisabeth, and the young woman lowered their weapons.

The mysterious being from before watched from a distance as Elisabeth, Krishna, and the young woman placed their weapons back at their respective places, the Divalt Shooters at their holsters while the mysterious pistol inside the young woman's leather jacket.

"They lured you here," the young woman said as she approaches the two Night Raider members, "Those creatures fight the strong and absorbs their intelligence. From that, they can become stronger and smarter at the same time...just like a malicious virus. Right now they're still biding their time...waiting for an exact moment to launch a much larger attack. Before that can happen, if their hiding spot is not found in time..."

"Then we're going to face an invasion of those slug-butts," Krishna continued.

The young woman responded with a nod before walking away from the scene. Seeing that the mysterious young woman is leaving, Elisabeth immediately aimed her Divalt Shooter at the young woman.

"Stop it right there!" Elisabeth shouted, "You really think that I'm going to let you off the hook THAT easily, do you?"

"Elisabeth, the woman saved our butts!" Krishna tried to argue, "At least show her some appreciation!"

But Elisabeth didn't listened to Krishna. She instead walked towards the young woman, still aiming her Divalt Shooter at her. "Drop your weapon!" Elisabeth shouted again, "You're coming to our base!"

"You know what?" the young woman growled, "I'm not coming with a son of a bitch who didn't say thanks to a woman who had saved her and instead places her savior within gunpoint!"

And with that, the young woman casually strolled away from the scene. Enraged, Elisabeth fires her Divalt Shooter, only for...

"_NO BULLETS! NO BULLETS! PLEASE RELOAD IMMEDIATELY!_"

Krishna was about to burst out into laughter, only for a serious glare from Elisabeth to stop him from doing that. Meanwhile, the young woman stopped, before making a casual whirl, looking at both Elisabeth and Krishna in a rather mocking stare.

"Your load of bullets have already been emptied," the young woman said, like Krishna she is also trying to hold her laughter.

The young woman then walked away from the two Night Raider members once again. A frustrated Elisabeth drops her weapon and tried to tackle the mysterious young woman, only for Krishna to stop her.

"Please stop!" Krishna said, grabbing Elisabeth by the arm, only for the young man to recieve a good slap to the face by the Deputy Captain.

Elisabeth then aims her Pulse Breiger and aimed at the young woman's direction, only to find that the young woman had disappeared into thin air. Rubbing his cheek in pain, Krishna looked around the surrounding forest, only to find that the young woman had vanished.

"She's gone..." Krishna muttered.

"Damn it..." Elisabeth replied in frustration.

**Base Pandawa, 7pm**

Base Pandawa's hangar whirled into life as a blue Chrome Chester with a streamlined cockpit and a heavily armed, bulky body was lifted into the area. The words "CHROME CHESTER GAMMA" can be seen emblazoned on both sides of the plane.

**Night Raider HQ, at the same time**

"Chrome Chester Gamma," Captain Alvin said, showing the video feed of the Chrome Chester being lifted into the hangar on his laptop. The Captain is currently showing Krishna the various Chrome Chesters that the Night Raider uses. He had shown the young member the Chrome Chester Alpha, the streamlined jetfighter and also the Chrome Chester Beta, the jetfighter with the rotor-like engines. Now he is showing Krishna the last of the Chrome Chesters, the heavily armed Chrome Chester Gamma.

"The controls of this plane is similar to the other Chrome Chesters," Captain Alvin explained, "But it's a bit more maneuverable and more armed than the two Chrome Chesters. I wouldn't recommend you to pilot this, Krishna. It's a bit difficult. Only experts can pilot this baby."

"Awesome," Krishna gasped in awe.

"Trust the Captain," PJ suddenly said as she walked past the two men, "I've pilot it a few times...and and I always threw up after piloting it during missions!"

"Good ol' PJ," Captain Alvin chuckled, "She's the joker of the team, you know?"

"Yeah," Krishna replied, giggling.

PJ, laughing from her own joke, walked away from the two and at the same time, Deputy Captain Elisabeth approaches them. She looked at Krishna's amazed face and lets out a brief smile.

"You like it, don't you?" Elisabeth asked.

"Like what?" Krishna asked back.

"The plane, you dumbass."

"Oh, of course!"

_**In the end, the Deputy Captain didn't tell anyone about that mysterious young woman. For me, I still don't know what reality I should believe in.**_

**Krishna's Quarters, 7.30pm**

Krishna slams his body against his bed, letting out a tired sigh as he reached for his Blackberry Bold 9800. He then acceses the device's contact menu and searches for Johanna's phone number. He then dials it.

"Hello?" Krishna started the conversation.

"_Hey, Krishna_," Johanna responded.

"You still at the zoo?"

"_Are you insane? Of course not. I'm at Points Square right now_."

"What are you doing there?"

"_Thinkin' 'bout you_."

"Thanks."

"_By the way, you'd never called me so late. What is it, Krishna?_"

"Nothing. I just suddenly got the urge to listen to your voice, Johanna."

"_What's wrong? Work-related issues?_"

"Not really. I just really wanted to listen to your voice."

Unknown to Krishna, from outside the base, the mysterious being is currently watching him, letting out an evil smile as it looked at the young man.

_**But, my always important conversations with Johanna, for me, has not changed at all, whatever reality that I believed in.**_

**Casablanca Tunnel, midnight**

A black Proton Saga speeds into the quiet Casablanca Tunnel. The tunnel is famous throughout Jakarta due to a female ghost living inside there. Called a _kuntilanak merah_, the ghost will wait for any helpless soul to join her in the afterlife, luring unsuspecting motorists who had forgotten to honk their horn three times inside the tunnel. It is believed that the honks is a sign to the _kuntilanak merah_ that the motorists doesn't want to hand over their souls right now. If the motorist had forgotten to honk his or her horn three times, the _kuntilanak merah_ will haunt the motorist until he or she crashed into the tunnel walls, thus allowing their souls to join the ghost in the afterlife.

The car had entered the tunnel a few seconds ago and let out the infamous honks, before speeding down the tunnel towards the exit. Suddenly the headlamps on the car went out and the car came into a screeching halt, startling the three passengers inside the car.

"Hey, don't stop so suddenly! It's dangerous!" a chubby, white-skinned girl with curly brown hair and glasses said.

"Sorry, Claudia!" the driver, a bulky young man with tan skin, short black hair, and a moustache replied, "But I didn't step on the brake! The car stopped by itself!"

Suddenly a loud thud noise is heard above the car, startling the driver, Claudia, and the third passenger.

"Dion, Claudia, what the hell is that noise?" the third passenger, a fat young Chinese man with spiky black hair and white skin asked, "Is it the _kuntilanak merah_?"

"Nonsense, Berlin, there are no such things as ghosts," Claudia replied.

"So why the hell Dion honked three times when we entered the tunnel?" Berlin asked.

Before Dion can answer the question, suddenly a slimy tentacle showed up on the car's front window. The tentacle has an elderly Chinese man wrapped on it.

"Please...save...me..." the Chinese man groaned.

Immediately Dion, Claudia, and Berlin screamed in terror as the Chinese man was dragged above, revealing that he was being ensnared by a Pedoleon Kurain lurking above the tunnel! The Space Beast immediately devours the Chinese man, before turning it's attention towards the car, causing the three occupants to scream even louder. Adding more terror to the scene, around six more Pedoleon Kurains suddenly appeared out of nowhere, completely surrounding the helpless Proton Saga. Suddenly a loud screech was heard and from a huge puddle in front of the car, a Pedoleon Guros rose up, it's tentacles ready to ensnare the car and consume it, along with the helpless Dion, Claudia, and Berlin. The creature then extends all three of the tentacles on it's right arm, ensnaring the car as Dion, Claudia, and Berlin let out screams of terror. Pedoleon Guros then opens up it's void, ready to devour the car and it's occupants.

"Somebody save us!" Dion, Claudia, and Berlin screamed as Pedoleon Guros screeched in joy...

**ED: Forever by Kamelot**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Meta Field

_**Previously, on Ultraman Nexus: The Next Generation**_

Suddenly a snap from a broken twig echoed through the area. The mysterious young woman knew all too well where this is going. "Run!" the young woman shouted, "Hurry! Before those bastards came again!"

But it was too late. The area was quickly surrounded by three Pedoleon Kurains, all eager to devour the three humans. The Space Beasts screeched as they approaches Elisabeth, Krishna, and the mysterious young woman.

"Time to take out the big guns," the young woman mutters as she aimed her odd-looking white, grey and red pistol at the Pedoleon Kurain. She cocked the weapon before pulling on the trigger, releasing a small blue orb of energy from the pistol's muzzle. The orb of energy hits the shocked Pedoleon Kurain, causing the Space Beast to explode into blue particles much to the surprise of the two Night Raider members.

Suddenly, from the young woman's direction, the other Pedoleon Kurain had transformed itself into a Pedoleon Furigen, heading towards the trio! The young woman ducked just in time as Pedoleon Furigen flew above her. Quickly, Elisabeth whips up her Divalt Shooter, Krishna prepares his own Divalt Shooter, and the young woman takes out her awesome pistol once again. The trio open fire, but Pedoleon Furigen's speed caused the blasts to miss their target. The young woman charges her pistol once again, this time gathering more energy into it's muzzle, before firing a larger orb of blue energy at the flying Pedoleon Furigen. The orb of energy struck the flying Space Beast, reducing it into nothing more but blue particles.

"They lured you here," the young woman said as she approaches the two Night Raider members, "Those creatures fight the strong and absorbs their intelligence. From that, they can become stronger and smarter at the same time...just like a malicious virus."

**Later that night...**

Krishna slams his body against his bed, letting out a tired sigh as he reached for his Blackberry Bold 9800. He then acceses the device's contact menu and searches for Johanna's phone number. He then dials it.

"_By the way, you'd never called me so late. What is it, Krishna?_"

"Nothing. I just suddenly got the urge to listen to your voice, Johanna."

"_What's wrong? Work-related issues?_"

_**That time, I had probably lost my way. If I was pitful and just returned, everything would return to normal...I thought. However, in reality...**_

_The screen went black for a few seconds before a huge explosion brings the screen to life, as red and blue energies danced around to Kenji Kawai's Main Title. The energies twirled around, forming the title "ULTRAMAN NEXUS: THE NEXT GENERATION" before several streaks of light smashes through the letters, shattering the letters' red and blue coating, revealing the title's true color: a shining dash of silver._

**OP: Eiyuu by doa**

**Episode 4: Meta Field**

**Casablanca Tunnel, midnight**

Pedoleon Guros screeched, holding the helpless Proton Saga with it's tentacles as it prepared itself to devour the car, along with it's terrified occupants.

"Somebody save us!" Dion, Claudia, and Berlin screamed as Pedoleon Guros screeched in joy.

As Dion, Claudia, and Berlin continued on screaming, Pedoleon Guros opens up it's void and jams the car into it, slowly consuming the vehicle. Slowly the screams of the three humans inside the car became fainter by each passing minute, before they completely stopped as the Proton Saga completely disappears from sight. Pedoleon Guros lets out a screech of delight as it had successfully consumed the car.

**Night Raider HQ, 12.30pm**

The Night Raider members are being gathered in the command room by Iman, who is going to brief them about the ongoing Beast situation at Casablanca Tunnel.

"The Target has taken Casablanca Tunnel as it's personal fortress," Iman said.

"Are there any human casualties?" Captain Alvin asked.

"There have already been several," Iman replied, solemnly.

"So why the hell aren't we're being mobilized?" Krishna asked.

"They're combining into one."

The members of Night Raider looked at the source of the voice. The hologram of the mysterious girl in white had made herself known in the room, sitting comfortably in front of Krishna. "They're doing it in order to become an even stronger Beast," the mysterious girl continued.

"Er..." Krishna mutters as he looked at the mysterious girl, "Who are you?"

"Oh, you haven't been introduced to her, right?" Iman asked as he approaches the mysterious girl. "Her name is Widi Nichlany, also known as..."

"The Illustrator," Widi continued, "I'm in charge of operations."

"So basically, she's the mastermind behind every Night Raider attacks on Space Beasts," Iman said.

"Member Krishna, right?" Widi asked.

"Yes?" Krishna responded.

"Are you surprised that this young girl is your superior?" Widi asked again, "How old are you?"

"19 years old," Krishna answered.

"Damn," Widi muttered, "I'm 21 years old...that means I'm still older than you. Man, I want to shock this guy with my age..."

"Illustrator," Iman called, pointing at the map displayed on the nearby screen, "The briefing?"

"Right," Widi said, "The mission area has already been blocked off for a radius of three kilometers."

The display on the screen then switched into a night vision video feed of several Pedoleon Kurains moving towards the tunnel.

"Further, there are fourty seven targets on the move," Widi explained as the screen displays the map again, this time with dots representing Pedoleon Kurains on it. The dots are moving towards the tunnel. "In about an hour they will all be at the tunnel," Widi explained again, "There we will eliminate all of them using the Chrome Chesters."

"Are you sure about this?" Captain Alvin asked, "I mean, Chrome Chester Gamma is heavily armed with missiles. Isn't it a bit risky to use it in that kind of battlefield?"

"That's why we're going to use Chrome Chesters Alpha and Beta to lure out the Beasts," Widi answered, "That way Chrome Chester Gamma can use it's missiles without the risk of destroying the entire tunnel structure."

"I see," Captain Alvin said, rubbing his chin.

"If you need me during the operation, I'll be on standby at my room. I'll see you guys later," Widi said before disappearing back into her room.

"Did that girl just...disappeared?" a surprised Krishna asked.

"Dude, that's just a hologram," Michael replied, "The real Illustrator _never_ leaves her room."

"By the way, why do you guys call her The Illustrator?" Krishna asked again.

"I don't know the exact reason, but everyone calls her that," Michael answered.

"There's a rumor he has premonition," PJ added, "Stuff like being able to sense when Beasts appear before they do."

"The power to...sense the Beasts?" Krishna wondered. Suddenly Krishna remembered about the mysterious woman from yesterday...

_(Flashback starts)_

"_Run!" the young woman shouted, "Hurry! Before those bastards came again!"_

_But it was too late. The area was quickly surrounded by three Pedoleon Kurains, all eager to devour the three humans. The Space Beasts screeched as they approaches Elisabeth, Krishna, and the mysterious young woman._

_(Flashback ends)_

**Casablanca Tunnel, 12.45am**

A Pedoleon Kurain is seen slithering quickly into the tunnel, before meeting up with the gigantic Pedoleon Guros, merging with the giant Space Beast. From above, two more Pedoleon Kurains appeared and merged with Pedoleon Guros, increasing the size of the Beast.

**Night Raider HQ, at the same time**

Just as the team are preparing themselves, Widi appeared once again in the room.

"Before you guys set off," Widi said, "I should warn you. The bodily fluids of the Beast are explosive. In other words it should catch fire easily. The giant Beast's protective tunnel has two sides. So Chesters Alpha and Beta please attack simultaniously with lasers, while Chester Gamma will finish it off with some low explosive missiles."

"How about the pilots?" Captain Alvin asked.

"Captain Alvin and member Michael will board Beta," Widi responded, "Deputy Captain Elisabeth will board Gamma, with member Putri as the gunner."

"At least I didn't have to throw up after the mission," PJ commented.

Widi and the other team members giggled, before Widi resumes her explanation. "Member Krishna will pilot Alpha and provide Beta with the support that it needed," Widi explained, looking directly at Krishna, "While supporting Beta, at the same time you will protect the Casablanca district from any harm, since the Beast has the ability to fly."

"Understood," Krishna responded.

"Be absolutely sure of your steps," Widi said, "There's no guarantee that giant will appear."

The Night Raider members nodded as Krishna lets out an uneasy look on his face.

**Base Pandawa Hangar, 12.50am**

"_CHESTER GAMMA, PREPARE FOR TAKEOFF!_" the PA system announced as Chrome Chester Gamma was being guided towards the runway, "_TAKEOFF IN TEN MINUTES!_"

**Night Raider HQ Rec Room, at the same time**

PJ finishes off her cup of water, before throwing the said cup at the trash can. She then walks away from the rec room as Elisabeth is seen sitting on a lounge located inside the room, staring blankly at the wall in front of her as she sipped her cup of coffee. She then slowly remembers her traumatic experience from 17 years ago...

**Location Unknown, 17 years ago**

A young Elisabeth, wearing pajamas and holding a teddy bear on her arms, was running through a smoldering forest as she was looking for something.

"Mama!" the young Elisabeth called as she runs even deeper into the forest, "Where are you?"

Suddenly Elisabeth stopped. Standing in front of her was a man in black with a frightneing expression on his face. As the young girl slowly retreated in fear, the man lets out an evil smirk.

"Mama, where are you?" Elisabeth asked.

"Knock off the questions," the man said in a deep voice, "She's DEAD!"

The man began to groan as his muscles expands in size, clothes began to tore apart as the man morphed himself into something...sinister. His eyes became egg-like in shape, colored red with black lines on it. Two, spike-like protrusions burst out from the man's shoulder. And from the man's chest...a red, V-shaped mark similar to the one found on the silver giant's chest is seen.

"Mama...no..." Elisabeth gasped in fear as the mysterious being walked towards her...

**Night Raider HQ Rec Room, 12.51pm**

"That chest mark...I will never forget it..." Elisabeth mutters as she finishes off her cup of coffee.

"Deputy Captain," a voice called. Elisabeth turned around and saw Krishna walking into the room.

"What is it?" Elisabeth asked.

"Well, I want to ask you something," Krishna replied, "About that young woman...why didn't you report her to our superiors? Is it because she saved us from a pinch? Is that why the report..."

"Are you saying I should report how f**king grateful I am?" Elisabeth barked.

"Er...no?" Krishna said in a confused tone.

"Let me tell you something, Krishna. She's not human, you ding-dong head!" Elisabeth shouted as she stood up, "She's a f**king Beast! And I didn't report it because the next time we meet, I will kill that motherf**king son of a bitch with my own hands."

And with that, Elisabeth leaves the rec room in a hurry, her face clearly indicating anger. Krishna just stood there in his place as he watches Elisabeth disappearing around the corner, clearly shocked by her words.

"Never thougt the Deputy Captain had such colorful vocabulary..." Krishna muttered in shock.

**TLT Court Room, at the same time**

Iman walked into the dark court room in his usual confident stride. Three shadows are seen sitting inside the court room. As Iman looked at the three shadows, his right hand reached for the light switch, turning on the lights on the room. Now Iman is looking at three female figures, all of them around 25 years old of age, sitting on the court room seats. The figure on the left side was a short, white-skinned young woman with chin-length brown hair, her face clearly indicates that she came from a Batak family. The figure on the middle was a well-build young woman, with white skin, an Oriental face, as well as long, black hair, that was fashioned as a ponytail. A small, black, mole, can be seen on her right cheek. Finally the figure sitting on the right side is a young, white-skinned girl of a Chinese descent with a ponytailed black hair. All three girls are wearing neat-looking tuxedos.

"MP (Memory Police) Captain Angela Tee and MP Agents Linda Kumala Sari and Natasha Naomi," Iman starts his briefing, "As you already know, these past few months...a slight change has occured in the situation."

"Let me guess...it's the silver giant," MP Captain Angela "Atee" Tee responded, "Seems like it's top secret."

"Correct," Iman said, nodding his head, "To be honest, we cannot decide whether he's our ally...or our enemy."

"Well, isn't it obvious?" MP Agent Natasha Naomi, the Batak woman, said, "He's helping people and therefore he's on our side, right?"

"Like I said, there aren't any enough evidence to support any theory that this silver giant is our ally," Iman continued, "So we've decided to classify it into the Unknown category."

"The Unknown category?" MP Agent Linda "Linzy" Kumala Sari, the Chinese woman, asked.

"Yes," Iman answered, "Now back to the subject of our meeting. With the giant involved in the incidents, I fear it will have an effect on your job."

"Don't worry," Atee responded, "Erasing memories is our speciality. Right girls?"

"Right!" both Naomi and Linzy replied.

"Very good," Iman said, pleased at the enthuthiasm of the Memory Police agents, "I'm sure you can execute your job perfectly...as always."

**Casablanca Tunnel, 1.00am**

The mysterious young woman walked up towards the entrance of the Casablanca Tunnel. She can sense the Space Beasts converging inside, merging themselves with a larger Space Beast in order to unleash their biggest attack on humanity so far. The woman takes out her Evoltruster and gave the device a stare. As usual the Evoltruster glowed as the young woman looked at it. The young woman smiled as she gave the tunnel a good stare...

**Night Raider HQ, at the same time**

The Night Raider Scrable alarm blared throughout the Night Raider HQ. As the members dropped everything that they're doing, Captain Alvin stood up from his seat and watched as his teammates gathered around the command table.

"It's time," Captain Alvin said, "Night Raider, scramble!"

"Roger!"

Immediately the Night Raider members put on their protective gears and grabbed their Divalt Launchers before positioning themselves inside the elevators. As usual, Captain Alvin looks to his left and right, ensuring that everyone is inside the elevator, before bellowing out his usual catchphrase at this situation.

"MOVE OUT!"

And with that, as usual, the elevators launched themselves towards Base Pandawa's hangar.

**Illustrator Room, at the same time**

Widi smiled to herself as she leaned herself towards the room's main computer screen, which shows the map of Casablanca Tunnel along with it's Space Beasts.

"So, will that giant appear once again?" Widi asked herself as she looked at the screen, smiling.

**Base Pandawa Hangar, 1.01pm**

"_GAT E ONE OPENING IN 30 SECONDS!_" the PA System announced as the rectangle containing Chrome Chester Gamma opened up, "_ALL VEHICLES BEGIN FINAL PREPARATIONS!_"

After being guided towards the runway, blue flames began to shot out from Chrome Chester Gamma's exhausts and a few seconds afterwards Chrome Chester Gamma was launched through the runway, flying out from Base Pandawa along with Chrome Chesters Alpha and Beta. The three planes activated their invisibility cloak as they broke through the darkness.

As the two invisible planes flew past him, Krishna takes out the keychain that Johanna gave to him a few days ago, before hanging it on his Chrome Chester's throttle.

"Wish me luck," Krishna whispers as he revs up, catching up with the other Chrome Chesters.

**Kurnia Household, at the same time**

Meanwhile, at the same time, Johanna was busy painting a potrait in her house's art room. Around the dim-lighted room are piles and piles of painting that she has made, some of her more better paintings are seen hanged on the wall. On a small table located near the painting pile, a potrait of her and Krishna can be seen. The young girl gave the canvas a serious look as she picked up a dash of red paint from her palette and swiped it on the canvas.

**Casablanca Tunnel, 1.15am**

The three Chrome Chesters had arrived at their destination and soon after de-activating their invisibility cloaks, the Night Raider team executed their brilliant plan. Chrome Chester Gamma stands by at one side of the Casablanca Tunnel, while the other two Chrome Chesters assume their positions at the other side, with Chrome Chester Beta hovering right in front of the tunnel and Chrome Chester Alpha hovering a few meters behind it.

"This is Captain Alvin," Captain Alvin reported, "Each of you, please respond."

"This is Putri on standby at the planned point," PJ reported from the Chrome Chester Gamma, "No problem here."

"This time...I'll bring that bastard down, once and for all!" Elisabeth growled as she stared at the tunnel entrance.

"This is Krishna," Krishna reported from his Chrome Chester Alpha, "I'm a few metres above and behind Chester Beta, ready to support it during attack. No problem here as well."

Michael activated Chrome Chester Beta's thermal-imaging camera, revealing a huge red blob inside the tunnel. This could only mean one thing...

"The Target is confirmed in the tunnel ahead," Michael reported.

"_Roger that_," Widi responded from the intercom, "_Set attack levels at A3 max. Start Operation Casablanca Extraction right now._"

"Chester Beta," Captain Alvin said, "FIRE!"

And with that, the rotor-like engines on the Chrome Chester began to lit up, before several bolts of blue energy are fired from them. The bolts of energy quickly enters the tunnel.

"Chester Alpha," Krishna said, "FIRE!

Chrome Chester Alpha hovered towards Chrome Chester Beta's side, before firing a blue beam of energy from it's underside. The beam quickly joined the bolts in attacking the Space Beast inside the tunnel. After a few minutes of firing, a huge explosion rocked through the area.

"Wow," PJ comments the explosion from the safety of the Chrome Chester Gamma, "The plan actually worked better than I thought...looks like the boys had taken down that Space Beast!"

As the Chrome Chesters hovered away from the exploding tunnel, the sound of the blast startles the policemen who are guarding the roadblock around Casablanca Tunnel. Previously they had been informed that there has been an accident inside the tunnel. Neither of the policemen are aware of the Space Beast's presence.

"What the hell was that?" Officer Reinaldo Sinaga, an athletic, tan-skinned young man with his short black hair concealed underneath his police cap, asked.

**A few minutes later...**

After the dust from the explosion had cleared off, Chrome Chester Gamma hovered back into the tunnel entrance. At the other side of the tunnel, Chrome Chesters Alpha and Beta did the same thing too. Inside Chrome Chester Beta, Michael activates his thermal-imaging camera again. Much to his horror, the image displayed on the screen indicates that the Space Beast...has survived the explosion.

"The Target...survived?" Michael asked in both confusement and shock.

"It can't be!" Elisabeth exclaimed.

"Oh, crap!" Michael said as he looked at his screen, "Heat source detected and rising!"

"Retreat!" Captain Alvin commanded.

Suddenly an orange ball of fire was launched from the tunnel, heading straight for Chrome Chester Gamma! Elisabeth quickly turns the jet around, dodging the fireball by just milimeters. Seeing the ongoing danger, Chrome Chesters Alpha and Beta quickly retreated from the tunnel entrance. Suddenly another fireball was fired from the tunnel, heading straight for the retreating Chrome Chesters! Chrome Chester Alpha managed to barely dodge the fireball, but Chrome Chester Beta isn't that lucky. The fireball struck the plane's tail, causing Chrome Chester Beta to careen off-course.

"Damn it!" Captain Alvin cursed as alarms began to blare all around the tight cockpit room.

From the safety of his Chrome Chester Alpha, Krishna gasped as he saw the damaged Chrome Chester Beta flailing helplessly in the sky.

"Why?" Krishna asked himself.

**Ilustrator Room, 1.30am**

Widi looked at her computer screen, which displays the thermal-imaging results from Casablanca Tunnel. She then turns her attention towards a smaller computer screen next to her and played the scene where the Space Beast fired it's fireballs.

"The explosive gas in it's body...the Space Beast fired it as a fireball?" Widi asked in disbelief, before letting out a frustrated sigh. "It learned from our attacks and advanced it's offensive capabilities!"

**Casablanca Tunnel, 1.32am**

The ground above Casablanca Tunnel suddenly bursts open as a huge figure rose up from the structure. A familiar screech is heard from the cloud of dust and after the cloud had cleared away, the Space Beast that had downed Chrome Chester Beta revealed itself. A Pedoleon Guros, more agressive than it's predecessor. The giant slug-like Space Beast screeched again, waving it's arm tentacles back and forth as it walked away from the huge crater that it'd created, only to encounter the attacking Chrome Chester Gamma instead.

"You sick monster!" Elisabeth growled as she guided the massive plane towards the rampaging Space Beast.

Seeing the incoming threat, Pedoleon Guros expels it's explosive gas from it's head horn, before friction from it's constantly waving eye tentacles ignites it, transforming the gas into a fireball. With a thrust from the eye tentacles, Pedoleon Guros fires the orange fireball straight towards the incoming Chrome Chester Gamma. The plane managed to dodge the incoming fireball, before assuming it's attacking position again. Suddenly Pedoleon Guros expels a cloud of kerosene from it's back, emitting blue flashes of light as it does so.

"Look! It's transforming!" PJ said, pointing at the cloud of gas.

As the gas cloud cleared away, Pedoleon Guros had morphed into it's Pedoleon Furigen form, screeching as it flies towards Chrome Chester Gamma. The flying Space Beast flew past the jetfighter.

"Come back here!" Elisabeth yelled as she turns the Chrome Chester Gamma around, before proceeding to chase the flying Pedoleon Furigen, releasing blue flames from the jet's exhausts as a result.

"Deputy Captain! Slow down! I'm getting airsick over here!" PJ shouted as Elisabeth increases the Chrome Chester Gamma's speed.

Elisabeth activates the Chrome Chester's missile system, prompting a targeting scope to appear in front of her. The scope moved back and forth for a few seconds, before locking itself on Pedoleon Furigen's position.

"Fire in the hole!" Elisabeth yelled as she pressed the trigger located on the throttle.

The thick wings of Chrome Chester Gamma opened up, revealing a silo of missiles in each wing. The missiles then launched themselves at Pedoleon Furigen. Seeing the incoming threat, Pedoleon Furigen fires a barrage of fireballs, nullifying the attacks in mid-air. An obviously airsick PJ uses the last amount of her strength to fire the laser cannons on the Chrome Chester. A pair of blue lasers appeared from Chrome Chester Gamma's underside, but like the missiles, Pedoleon Furigen's fireballs nullifies the lasers.

"Shit!" Elisabeth cursed as the Chrome Chester Gamma dodges a fireball from Pedoleon Furigen.

Suddenly a blue beam of energy struck Pedoleon Furigen on the back, causing the Space Beast to screech in pain as it was literally shot down from the sky. Elisabeth gasped in shock as she and PJ saw Pedoleon Furigen crashing to the ground with a loud thud, before noticing Chrome Chester Alpha flying next to her. Inside Chrome Chester Alpha, Krishna is currently smiling in triumph as he releases his thumb from the laser trigger button.

"Gotcha," Krishna said.

Elisabeth looked at the young man and gave him a thumbs up and Krishna replies the gesture with another thumbs up. PJ, in the other hand, uses the moment to grab a sickbag and throws up into it.

"Not bad...for a rookie," Elisabeth said.

"_Thanks!_" Krishna replied from the intercom.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Officer Reinaldo and the other policemen felt the ground around them vibrating. A loud thud noise is heard afterwards as the vibrations became more violent, before settling down after a few moments. A loud screech is heard afterwards.

"What is that?" Officer Tri Hanly, another tan-skinned and athletic young police officer, this time with spiky black hair underneath his police cap, asked.

Immediately Officer Reinaldo looked at Officer Tri and performs Giorgio A. Tsoukalos' famous pose and catchphrase as Pedoleon Furigen morphed back into it's Pedoleon Guros form on the background, "Aliens."

At Chrome Chester Gamma's cockpit...

"Are you okay?" Elisabeth asked as PJ closes up her sickbag and wipes away the remains of her vomit on her lip.

"Yeah, I'm fine," PJ groaned.

"I'm sorry that I've piloted this plane too fast," Elisabeth said gently.

"That's alright," PJ replied.

"Now," Elisabeth said, this time with her usual serious tone, "Where are we?"

Pedoleon Guros is about to walk away from the area when suddenly several missiles blasted it on the back. Pedoleon Guros turned around, screeching in rage as Chrome Chester Gamma flew above it. Deciding to retaliate, Pedoleon Guros charges a fireball, before firing it. Chrome Chester Gamma couldn't anticipate it and was struck on the left wing, forcing Elisabeth to crash land the plane.

"Damn it!" Krishna cursed as he watched the unfolding events, "Guess I'm going solo."

Pedoleon Guros transforms back into it's Pedoleon Furigen form and went straight for the remaining Chrome Chester, screeching as it flies towards the plane. Seeing this, Krishna fires his Chrome Chester's laser, but Pedoleon Furigen managed to dodge it.

"Shit!" Krishna cursed again.

Meanwhile, the mysterious young woman is running through the surrounding forest as she looked at the sky, noticing Pedoleon Furigen is now hunting down the last remaining Chrome Chester.

"Damn it," the young woman mutters, noticing that the police officers are also nearby, "Gotta quickly find a good place for me to transform undetected!"

Pedoleon Furigen screeched again, dodging another laser blast from Krishna, before firing a fireball at Krishna's Chrome Chester Alpha. Krishna quickly turned his plane around, dodging the fireball, letting out a sigh of relief as he does so.

**Kurnia Household, 2.00am**

Johanna walked out from her art room, washes her hands at the kitchen sink, before approaching her father, a rather chubby, white-skinned middle-aged man with graying curly hair and a scruffy goatee, who is sitting on the living room's couch. The house's living room is a medium-sized room, with the usual family potraits hanged on the wall, a couch leaning against a wall, a coffee table in front of the couch, and a Sony 21 inch TV in front of the coffee table. Currently Johanna's father, Mr. Kurnia, is watching a football match between Barcelona and Atletico Madrid.

"Hey, darl," Mr. Kurnia called as his daugher approaches him, "Finished painting yet?"

"Not yet, Pa," Johanna replied, sitting next to her father, "I'm just taking a ten minute break."

"Good for you," Mr. Kurnia said, "Better rest those beautiful hands of yours."

"Thanks, Pa," Johanna blushed at the compliment.

"So, by the way, how is this boyfriend you always speak of, Johanna?" Mr. Kurnia asked.

"I can't really say..." Johanna answered, "But all I know is, he's alright."

"If I recall," Mr. Kurnia said, "His job is to save people, right?"

"Yeah," Johanna responded, "That's his dream."

"You should introduce him to our family, Johanna."

"Yeah, Pa," Johanna said, "I will."

**Casablanca district, 2.02am**

Chrome Chester Alpha and Pedoleon Furigen are now currently engagged in a tight dogfight, with either of them dodging their respective weapons. Krishna turned his Chrome Chester Alpha around, aiming his laser cannon at the flying Pedoleon Furigen.

"Now you're going down, you motherf**ker," Krishna said under his breath, firing his laser.

Pedoleon Furigen manages to dodge two of them, before a laser beam blasted the Space Beast on the abdomen, causing it to screech in pain.

"Alright," Krishna said to himself as he dodges another fireball from Pedoleon Furigen, before firing another laser beam, which blasted a recovering Pedoleon Furigen on the back. "Now for the finisher..."

But just as Krishna is about to fire his laser again...it didn't fire.

"What the hell?" Krishna growled as he pressed on the trigger again, but nothing happened. Suddenly Krishna notices that Pedoleon Furigen had recovered itself and is now flying straight towards him! "Oh, shit..." Krishna muttered, pressing on the trigger several times, but all of them ended in faliure.

Pedoleon Furigen screeched, knowing that it's enemy couldn't fire a shot again, as it flies towards the helpless Chrome Chester Alpha.

"Oh, shit, I'm doomed," Krishna muttered again as he looked at the rapidly approaching Pedoleon Furigen.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the mysterious young woman had distanced herself from the police officers as she takes out the Evoltruster. The young woman looked at the sky, watching the unfolding event before her eyes. Deciding that she had seen enough, the young woman opens up the Evoltruster and waves the device to the air. A pillar of red light envelops the young woman, before the pillar of light transforms itself into a ball of red light, shooting upwards towards the sky as it bars the path between Krishna's Chrome Chester Alpha and the incoming Space Beast. Pedoleon Furigen screeched in shock as the ball of red light materalizes itself into the silver giant, his right hand holding the Space Beast's eye tentacles. The silver giant then lifts up his left hand and with a loud "HEAH!" chops Pedoleon Furigen, sending the Space Beast spiralling to the ground.

"Ultraman!" Krishna exclaimed.

**Illustrator Room, at the same time**

Widi watched the silver giant saving Krishna from the safety of her room. She smiled after seeing the silver giant in action.

"So, he decided to join the party as well," Widi said.

**Casablanca district, 2.10am**

Pedoleon Furigen crashed into the ground as the silver giant landed a few meters in front of it. The silver giant got up and transforms into his red and silver form, cracking his fists as Pedoleon Furigen transforms back into it's Pedoleon Guros form.

"SHEAH!" the silver giant exclaims, charging up his dimensional portal beam. But this time, instead of firing the beam forwards, he fired the beam upwards. The energy beam transforms itself into yellow energy bubbles, which forms an energy dome that envelops the area. Pedoleon Guros gave out a confused screech as it looked at it's surroundings, which is now enveloped in yellow energy. The yellow energy literally blankets the landscape inside the dome, before surrounding itself around the confused Space Beast. Pedoleon Guros fired a fireball at the dome, only to have it's attack absorbed by it.

Meanwhile Krishna's Chrome Chester Alpha was also caught inside the dome and as the surroundings around it changed, the plane began to shake violently.

"What...is...this...shit?" Krishna snarled as his Chrome Chester Alpha began to experience a more violent version of a normal turbulence.

Slowly but surely the yellow energy dome covers the area around the silver giant, the Space Beast, and the helpless Chrome Chester Alpha, before the dome, along with it's three inhabitans, vanishes into thin air. Meanwhile, the other Night Raider members, now armed with their Divalt Launchers, quickly rushed into the scene, only to see the energy dome in front of them disappears.

"The giant and the beast!" PJ exclaimed.

"They disappeared!" Elisabeth added.

"It's like that time..." Captain Alvin muttered.

**Location Unknown, 2.11am**

An unconscious Krishna slowly wakes up inside his cockpit, having been rendered unconscious by the violent turbulence. Clutching his rather dizzy head, Krishna adjusted his seat and looked at his surroundings, only to find himself inside an unknown location.

"Where the hell is this?" Krishna asked himself.

Surrounding his Chrome Chester Alpha was a pinkish dimension, with pink rocks adorned with blue, window-like slits. The atmosphere was blue-colored, with breezes of air waving about. A few ponds of water can be seen among the rocks. Krishna tried to move his Chrome Chester, but the controls won't respond. Then Krishna learned the horrifying truth.

He is stuck inside a rock. Literally. Half of his Chrome Chester is stuck into a rock, leaving only the cockpit area in the open. Krishna is now a mere audience to a battle that is going to happen.

A few meters in front of Krishna, both the silver giant and Pedoleon Guros prepared themselves for battle. Pedoleon Guros went for the offensive first, wrapping the silver giant with it's tentacles as it tried to throw the warrior into the ground, but the silver giant instead grabbed the tentacles, giving Pedoleon Guros a good twirl.

"SHIAH!" the silver giant barked, releasing himself from the tentacles before giving Pedoleon Guros a two-handed punch to the chest. The silver giant then gives Pedoleon Guros an uppercut and a right hook to the head, before kicking the Space Beast in the stomach. Pedoleon Guros screeched as it tries to whack the silver giant with it's tentacles, only for the silver giant to perform a body charge on it, sending Pedoleon Guros to the ground. "HEAH!" the silver giant grunted as he jumped on top of the toppled Pedoleon Guros, pummeling the Space Beast with his fists, before Pedoleon Guros throws the giant warrior away with it's tentacles. Pedoleon Guros got up, screeching as it dodged a side kick from the silver giant, before whacking the warrior with the tentacles on it's left arm.

"DUH!"

As an amazed Krishna watched on from the sidelines, the silver giant responded Pedoleon Guros' attack with two punches on the Space Beast's body. Pedoleon Guros lets out a screech of pain as the silver giant performs a grabbing tackle on it, a huge explosion of dust occurs as the two titans grab hold of each other. The two of them wrestled, testing each other's strengths as they went back and forth, more explosions of dust occuring underneath them. After a few grueling seconds, the silver giant proved that he has the superior strength as he shoves Pedoleon Guros to the ground with a loud "SHUWOSH!"

"Nice!" Krishna commented.

Pedoleon Guros got up, only to recieve a roundhouse kick from the silver giant. The silver giant then wraps his left arm around Pedoleon Guros' neck, using his right fist to punch the creature's skull for a few moments, before letting go. Pedoleon Guros tried to use it's arm tentacles again, only for the silver giant to dodge the swipes, before proceeding to grab the Space Beast's right arm, performing a judo throw afterwards. A huge cloud of dust bursts out as Pedoleon Guros lands back first on the ground. As the Space Beast recovers itself, the silver giant rushes over towards his opponent, grabbing hold of Pedoleon Guros' neck as he performs several devastating chops on the fiend's back. But just as the silver giant is about to complete the combo, Pedoleon Guros retaliates by shoving the silver giant aside.

"SHIAH!" the silver giant barked, assuming another battle pose as Pedoleon Guros screeched.

The silver giant then charges towards Pedoleon Guros, ready to deliver more punishment to the already battered Space Beast. Suddenly Pedoleon Guros' void opened up, a red flash of light appearing from it.

"Ultraman, watch out!" Krishna yelled from the sidelines.

But it was too late. As the silver giant was charging towards Pedoleon Guros, the Space Beast releases the flash of light from it's void, blinding the silver giant as he was thrown several meters back.

"UWAAAARGH!" the silver giant yelled as his body slammed itself into a nearby rockface, much to Krishna's horror.

Pedoleon Guros screeched in joy as it approaches it's downed opponent, grabbing the silver giant by the arm before throwing the warrior into the ground once again. As the silver giant tried to get back on his feet, Pedoleon Guros smashes it's right arm tentacles against the silver giant's back, forcing the silver giant to kiss the ground once again. The silver giant tried to get up again, but Pedoleon Guros whacks him to the ground again. This process repeats itself for about five more times, before Pedoleon Guros forces the silver giant to stood up, grabbing the giant warrior with it's left arm tentacles as it bashes it's right arm tentacles on the silver giant's back. The Space Beast then throws the silver giant to the ground.

"UNNGH!"

The silver giant rolled around on the ground, before delivering a punch on Pedoleon Guros' right knee. As the Space Beast screeched in pain, the silver giant got back up, before giving Pedoleon Guros a nice hard punch to the groin. The silver giant then grabbed Pedoleon Guros' arms, trying to wrestle the Space Beast once again. Screeching in anger, Pedoleon Guros wraps it's right arm tentacles into the silver giant's own right arm, before shocking the silver giant with red electricity.

"UWARGH! UNNGH! HYOOH! RIYAAAH!" the silver giant groaned as a million volts worth of electricity ran through his body.

"Ultraman!" Krishna gasped in horror as the silver giant was literally barbequed alive in front of his eyes.

Suddenly, the silver giant began to absorb the electricity that is shocking him. Slowly but surely the blade on the silver giant's right wrist device began to glow red as it absorbs the electricity that Pedoleon Guros is now sending right now.

"HYAH!"

And with a quick tug, the energized blade sliced through Pedoleon Guros' tentacles, freeing the silver giant.

"Alright!" Krishna exclaimed, "Way to go Ultraman!"

Pedoleon Guros stepped back, screeching in pain as the silver giant assumes his normal battle pose.

"HEEEEH...SHIAH!"

The silver giant charges towards the weakened Pedoleon Guros, his right leg charging red energy with every step. He then performs a powerful side kick with his right leg, both the force of the kick and the energy contained in the kick are enough to send Pedoleon Guros flying. The weakened Space Beast flailed in the air for a few seconds, before crashing down into a nearby rocky structure. Seeing his chance, the silver giant raised his arms to the air, before placing them above his chest, with the right arm on top and the left arm on the bottom, forming a space of air between them. The silver giant then rolls his arms around, before thrusting his right arm forward, his right hand pointing at the ground. Suddenly a red energy tornado appeared in front of the silver giant, the tornado increasing in size as the giant raised his right arm. Clapping his hands together, the silver giant then uses them to push the tornado forward.

"HEAH!"

The tornado gathers speed as it makes it's way towards the helpless Pedoleon Guros, before slamming itself against the Space Beast's body, lifting it into the air before slamming it back into the ground, the impact of the slam was so hard it literally trapped Pedoleon Guros inside the ground from the waist bottom. After successfully trapping Pedoleon Guros, the energy tornado disappears as the Space Beast lets out a helpless screech, flailing it's arm tentacles around as it was unable to move.

Deciding to finish Pedoleon Guros off once and for all, the silver giant places his right arm under him, before merging it with his left arm. Energy sparks starts to appear as he performs the move. He then slowly brings both arms up, and an energy net is formed between them. The silver giant then stretches his arms outwards and positions them in an "L" shape, firing a beam of white energy from his vertical left arm. The beam of white energy struck Pedoleon Guros right on the chest. The Space Beast tries to resist the energy beam, but it's resistance was futile. After a few seconds, Pedoleon Guros ceased to exist as it exploded into blue particles.

"Incredible," Krishna gasped in awe, amazed by the destruction of Pedoleon Guros.

The silver giant reverts back into his standing position, a bright white light appearing from his chest gem. As the light envelops the silver giant, the surrounding environment started to disintegrate into yellow energy bubbles.

"Oh, f**k, not this shit again," Krishna mutters as his Chrome Chester Alpha began to experience the violent turbulence again, as the environment around the plane disintegrates into yellow energy bubbles.

The rocks began to glow yellow as they started to disappear along with the strange environment, revealing lush forestation in it's place. The yellow bubbles around Krishna's Chrome Chester Alpha also disappears, restoring the plane's position back on the sky. The strange environment had reverted back into the Casablanca district forest, with no signs of damage whatsoever.

"Okay, that...is weird," Krishna said to himself as he looked at his surroundings. He then tried to turn his Chrome Chester Alpha around and much to his relief, the plane responded. "Looks like things are back to normal," Krishna said again, smiling as his Chrome Chester Alpha broke through the dark sky.

_**Once again I had my life saved. But, what Ultraman saved, was actually something much larger. My heart firmly recieved this.**_

**Casablanca District, 2.15am**

Both Elisabeth and PJ walked towards a hill overlooking the Casablanca District. The two girls opened their visors, letting out sighs of relief as they saw the suburban area in front of them is still intact.

"Thank God the city's saved," PJ said, looking at the flickering night lights in front of her.

But Elisabeth didn't gave any response at all. In reality, she is still puzzled by the silver giant's apperance and the disappearance of both the Space Beast and the silver giant.

**Ilustrator Room, at the same time**

Widi watched in awe as she watched the video feed from Chrome Chester Alpha, which showed the silver giant firing his dimensional portal beam, which created a dimensional dome that sends himself, Pedoleon Guros, and the Chrome Chester Alpha into the alien environment. The video then switched into the scene where the dimensional dome disappeared from sight. As the video comes to a close, Widi started to type on her computer. After a few minutes of typing, a results dialogue box popped up into the screen.

"The giant created a subspace for his battleground," Widi reads the dialogue box in front of her, before letting out a smile. "Meta Field, eh?" a smiling Widi wondered.

**Casablanca District, 2.20am**

A black Mazda 6 sedan drives towards the roadblock that prevents road-users from using the Casablanca Tunnel. Officers Reinaldo and Tri immediately stepped away from their posts near the roadblock and intercepts the car, waving their glowsticks as a sign that the car shouldn't go through the roadblock. The car stopped and opens it's doors, before three female figures walked out from the said car, revealing themselves as MP Captain Atee and MP Agents Naomi and Linzy. The three women then walked towards the roadblock. As the trio approaches the roadblock, Officers Reinaldo and Tri immediately blocks the three women's path.

"Please go back," Officer Reinaldo said, "This place is dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Atee asked.

"Aliens have appeared!" Officer Tri answered, "As well as war machines unlike any I've ever seen!"

"For now, please go back!" Officer Reinaldo added.

"You didn't see any shit," Atee said, "You didn't see any aliens, war machines, or any other extraordinary bullshit."

"Eh?" both Officers Reinaldo and Tri asked.

"That's right," Atee responded, taking out a silver, pen-like device from her pocket, with Naomi and Linzy following suit. The three of them pressed a red button on their devices' handle, causing the tips of the devices to stick out, revealing three dim red lights.

"What is that?" Officers Reinaldo and Tri asked again in unison.

"You didn't see anything...and that's the reality!" Atee replied, her thumb ready to press the device's red button once again. Suddenly three flashes of red light appeared from the MP agents' devices, blinding Officers Reinaldo and Tri in a huge flash of light...

**ED: Forever by Kamelot**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Dunamist

**The Mysterious Ruins, 6am**

The mysterous young woman suddenly finds herself standing in the middle of the Balinese forest, a few meters near the mysterious ruins. Deciding the investigate the area, the young woman walked towards the ruins. As usual, the sounds of eagles soaring above the ruins can be heard as the young woman approaches it. The mysterious woman then stopped walking and gives the ruins' main building, the spaceship-like temple, a good stare. Suddenly she hears something weird. The sound of a swarm of locusts flying. At first she tried to ignore it, but the sound gets more intense in every passing minute. Focusing her senses, she could hear the sound coming from behind her. Turning around, the mysterious woman widens her eyes in shock. A huge swarm of locusts is coming right at her. As the young woman looked at the swarm, the insects suddenly went towards her. The mysterious young woman screamed and flailed her arms frantically as the locusts literally overwhelms her...

**Sudirman District, at the same time**

All of the sudden, the mysterious young woman founds herself standing on a sidewalk at the Sudirman District, her face dazed and confused at first before she pulls herself together. She then looks at her surroundings. The noises of cars and motorcycles making their way towards work replaces the haunting noise of the locust swarm. Horns honking and engines revving filled the surrounding atmosphere. The sound of people walking towards their office can also be heard. Suddenly the young woman founds herself standing in a middle of a crowd, ready to cross the street. As the crossing light in front of the crowd went from red to green, the crowd crosses the street, leaving the woman by herself again. Deciding that she must be daydreaming about the locust swarm, the mysterious young woman followed the crowd across the street. As she walked through the sidewalk, she is unaware that she is being watched from behind by a 25 year old tan-skinned man. The man has a muscular build and spiky black hair. Currently, the man was wearing the same clothes as the mysterious woman, a black leather jacket over an olive green T-shirt, blue denim jeans, and black, military boots. The man's brown eyes focused themselves at the mysterious young woman, before a smile appeared on the man's lips.

_The screen went black for a few seconds before a huge explosion brings the screen to life, as red and blue energies danced around to Kenji Kawai's Main Title. The energies twirled around, forming the title "ULTRAMAN NEXUS: THE NEXT GENERATION" before several streaks of light smashes through the letters, shattering the letters' red and blue coating, revealing the title's true color: a shining dash of silver._

**OP: Eiyuu by doa**

**Episode 5: Dunamist**

**SCBD Park, 6.30am**

The mysterious young man walked along the small artificial creek surrounding the newly opened SCBD Park, before noticing the mysterious young woman is sitting at a nearby park bench. The mysterious man decided to approach the mysterious woman, who is currently reading today's newspaper. The man looked at the headlines, which reads out "_MYSTERIOUS EXPLOSION AT CASABLANCA TUNNEL, 3 DEAD_."

"Mysterious accident, eh?" the mysterious man asked, approaching the young woman as she turned her attention towards him, "Don't you think there have been way too many accidents lately?"

The young woman looked at the man, before turning her attention towards the creek, making a rather sour face.

"I can't believe the Second Liutenant is using her leave to invesigate this," the man said, before noticing the young woman's sour face, "Hey, what's with the sour face? Are you unhappy to see your First Liutenant again?"

The mysterious young man takes a seat next to the mysterious young woman, before taking out a can of Coca Cola from his pocket, offering it at the young woman.

"First Liutenant Nikolaus!" the woman said, rejecting the offer.

"Please, during your leave, you can call me Niko," First Liutenant Nikolaus Topas Baruna Putra said.

"Fine, Niko," the mysterious young woman said, "How's the Delta Force doing without me?"

"Well, they're doing quite well," Niko replied. The Delta Force is an elite military team based at Blok M District, their task is to eradicate all forms of insurgency in Indonesia. Sometimes they helped the Densus 88 in chasing down terrorists. The team is so elite, they answer directly to the Indonesian military's highest command. Apparently Niko and the mysterious woman are members of the team and from their ranks, Niko is the leader and the mysterious woman is his second-in-command.

"Why are using your leave to investigate these accidents?" Niko asked.

The mysterious young woman got off from her seat in response, her eyes fixed at the artificial creek in front of her.

"Hey, hey, don't be angry," Niko said, approaching the young woman, "You can use your private investigations as a way to...let's say...calm yourself down. You did leave the team with a rather...unbalanced mental state."

"F**k off," the young woman responded much to Niko's shock. "That's right, I can say that to a superior officer during my leave," the woman said again as she walked away from a bewildered Niko, "You're bothering me, Niko. Please leave and don't follow me again!"

As the woman walked away from the scene, she accidentally bumps into a young college student, causing the student to drop her books.

"I'm so sorry," the young woman said, picking up the books, "I was having a lot of things in my mind."

"That's alright," the college student responded, recieving her books from the woman, "Thank you very much."

As the college student walked away, the young woman looked at her, letting out a solemn sigh as she takes out a photograph from her jacket pocket. It depicts her posing together with a young, 21 year old woman. The woman has white skin and brown hair that reached her shoulders, while a pair of half-moon glasses can be seen on her face. Both of the women in the photograph are wearing casual clothes, the mysterious young woman is wearing a white T-shirt, while the 21 year old woman next to her is wearing a yellow T-shirt. As the young woman looked at the photograph, a teardrop rolled from her eye, as the sounds of footsteps running inside a cave, several MP5s being fired, a Glock being fired, and a scream of pain rolls through her mind.

"Aure...I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

**Base Pandawa, Night Raider HQ, 7am**

Captain Alvin sips his coffee as he sits on his chair, looking at the empty command centre room in front of him. After a few minutes of waiting, the other Night Raider members showed up on the command centre room, before taking their respective seats as Michael and Elisabeth opened their laptops. Immediately Captain Alvin places his cup of coffee back on the command table, before activating the command centre screen as he stood up, displaying the image of the silver giant on it.

"Today's meeting will discuss about the silver giant," Captain Alvin opens the meeting, "Or codename: Ultraman."

"Ultraman?" PJ asked.

"Yes, from now on we will call the silver giant as Ultraman," Captain Alvin replied, "Please thank Krishna for naming the silver giant."

The team immediately broke in to applause as Michael high-fives Krishna, while at the same time PJ gives the young man a good kiss to the cheek.

"Thanks, guys," Krishna blushed at the attention he'd recieved, "But I didn't really name him. The name just poppped up in my head by itself."

"Now, for the serious stuff of this meeting," Captain Alvin said as he pressed on a keyboard located below the screen. Immediately the image of the silver giant switched into the video feed from Krishna's Chrome Chester Alpha. "This is the footage that Krishna's Chrome Chester Alpha took of the Meta Field," Captain Alvin said again.

"Meta Field?" PJ asked again.

"Michael, will you do the honors?" Captain Alvin responded.

"Ah, yes," Michael said, typing something into his laptop, "A Meta Field is created by bending phase and creating a tear in space."

The screen then showed the scene of Ultraman's battle against Pedoleon Guros.

"The giant...no...Ultraman can create a subspace battlefield for himself," Michael explained again.

"That's correct," Krishna added, "Apparently he does it to minimize damage created from the battle. This proves that Ultraman is humanity's ally!"

"Shut that bullshit!" Elisabeth interrupts.

"Aw, man not another arguement about this!" Krishna whined, "This is a hard evidence that proves Ultraman is helping the humans! What else makes you think that Ultraman is still our enemy?"

"He just lured the enemy into a battlefield where he had the advantage," Elisabeth simply said that.

"Good point," Krishna said, "But what's the real reason he's willing to put his own life in danger to fight the Beasts?"

"Perhaps it's to limit them," Elisabeth replied, "If both he and the Beasts eat humans, then it'd be better to eliminate the threat now."

"I was saved by him! Twice!" Krishna argued.

"Member Krishna!" Captain Alvin broke up the two of them, "I said before, Ultraman is an unknown life form. That kind of power may be a threat to humanity someday."

**Illustrator Room, at the same time**

Widi watched the unfolding arguement in the Night Raider HQ from her computer, smiling as she watched the drama in front of her.

"Ultraman, eh?" Widi wondered, "Interesting..."

**Night Raider HQ**

"Assuming he's one of us would be dangerous," Captain Alvin finishes his explanation.

"Yes, Captain," Krishna said in understandment.

**Base Pandawa Corridor, 7.10am**

Elisabeth was walking down the corridor that runs through Base Pandawa when Krishna approaches her.

"Deputy Captain!" Krishna called.

"Yes?" Elisabeth responded as Krishna runs towards her.

"Why do you hate Ultraman?" Krishna asked.

"Hate?" Elisabeth asked back.

"Yes," Krishna said, "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Maybe that's because I've lost my ability to make rational decisions," Elisabeth replied.

"Deputy Captain...could it be...you think _she's_ Ultraman?" Krishna asked.

"Who?" Elisabeth asked back.

"The young woman that had been following you!" Krishna replied.

Suddenly Elisabeth stopped and looked directly at Krishna's eyes.

"Deputy Captain...it seems like you know something about her," Krishna said again.

But Elisabeth didn't responded. She instead walked away from the still puzzled Krishna, leaving the young man drowning in his own questions.

**The Mysterious Ruins, 10am**

The sun began to set over the mysterious ruins as the mysterious swarm of locusts strikes again, this time the swarm was larger compared to the swarm from earlier that morning. The gigantic swarm headed straight towards the ruins' main structure, the spaceship-like temple. As the mysterious young woman watched on in horror from her usual rock formation, the locusts turned around from the temple and headed straight for the woman, overwhelming her once again as she screamed in terror...

**Location Unknown, at the same time**

The young woman woke up, sweating heavily as she gasped. The woman is currently inside a medium-sized room, having slept at the room's couch for a few hours. In front of the couch is a green, wooden coffee table with photos and soda cans littering it, the young woman's leather jacket can be also seen on the table, the Evoltruster and the photograph of the two young women are seen next to it. The room's floor is also full of photographs, papers, and soda cans, as well as used lunch boxes. Stacks of dusty cardboards can be seen around the room, and behind the couch was a small desk with an old IBM computer, a wooden seat is present in front of the desk. Hanged on the room's wall were a collage of combat knives, used AK-47s, and army berets, while a dusty army uniform can be seen next to the couch.

"Damn, it's that nightmare again," the woman gasped, before looking at her Evoltruster. As usual, the device glowed several times.

The young woman took a deep breath and grabbed the Evoltruster and the photograph, placing them inside her jacket pocket before putting on her jacket and running out from the room and into the open. A blue Toyota Vios taxi past by her as she hailed at it, causing the taxi to stop. She then quickly hops on into the taxi.

A few seconds afterwards Niko is seen running after the taxi, wheezing in exhaustion as he gave out a frustrated yell. Suddenly another blue Toyota Vios taxi approaches Niko, who instantly hailed at it. The taxi stopped and Niko immediately hops on into it.

"Follow that cab!" Niko commanded as the taxi drives away from the scene.

**Taman Mini Indonesia Indah Toll Gate, 11.10am**

"Thank you Sir," a chubby, white-skinned young man with curly brown hair and a green T-shirt said to the toll gate attendant as he accepts his change.

"You're welcome," the toll gate attendant replied.

The young man, named Chris Oswin Simatupang, rolled up his windows on his silver Chevrolet Optra and floors the gas. The silver car immediately moved away from the toll gate and into the toll exit. As the car drives through the winding toll exit, Chris turns up the volume on his car stereo (which is currently playing Pop Shuvit's Marabahaya) and looked at his passenger. The passenger was a young, white-skinned Chinese woman with chin-length brown hair, wearing a white lace jacket over her blue T-shirt along with a white skirt. A white blindfold is seen wrapped around the woman's eyes. Chris then turns his attention back on the road. After a few meters of driving, he saw a brown, dragon-shaped gate on the road, which has the letters "WELCOME TO TAMAN MINI INDONESIA INDAH" written on it. Smiling, Chris decides to slow his car down and takes off the blindfold on his passenger.

"Sonia, we're here," Chris said, unwrapping the blindfold around Sonia Hartanto's eyes. The young woman slowly opens her eyes and looked at the gate in awe.

"You're taking me to Taman Mini Indonesia Indah?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah," Chris replied as he floors the gas on his Chevrolet Optra again, "What a place to celebrate the first anniversary of us dating!"

"And the music," Sonia said again, "How do you know I like Pop Shuvit?"

"You said to me, sometimes you want to go to Malaysia," Chris replied, nodding his head along with the music, "And Pop Shuvit is one of Malaysia's most successful bands."

Suddenly the sounds of insect wings flapping distracts Sonia from her boyfriend, who is still enjoying the music. She slowly looked towards her window and saw a giant shadow is flying above them.

"Hey," Sonia called, "Do you hear something?"

"Nope," Chris responded, snapping his fingers along with the music.

Sonia immediately reaches for the car stereo and turns it off, causing an obviously annoyed Chris to glare at her.

"Hey, you said you liked Pop Shuvit! Why the hell do you turn the stereo off?" Chris asked.

"Now do you really hear it?" Sonia asked back.

Chris focuses his hearing on his surroundings. True to Sonia's words, along with the noise coming from the car engine, he can hear the sound of insect wings being flapped.

"Son of a God..." Chris gasped, "What is that sound?"

As Chris wonders what insect could create such a noise, Sonia looked at the rear view mirror and saw a giant talon is coming towards them from behind.

"Holy shit!" Sonia cursed, "What is that?"

"Hey, Sonia, watch your language, please," Chris said, still drowning in his thoughts.

Suddenly the giant talon grabs the car, causing the couple inside to scream in terror. The talon slowly lifts up the still-moving car, shaking it's contents as it does so. As Chris and Sonia continues to scream, they saw the road had disappeared and was replaced by the sky, before being replaced again for the last time...this time by a giant mouth. It was the last thing that the couple saw.

**Taman Mini Indonesia Indah Car Park, 11.15am**

As families and tourists board off their vehicles and headed towards the park's main entrance, the ominous sound of insect wings suddenly filled through the area. As the park visitors looked up, they saw a giant, black cockroach flying above them. Immediately the visitors ran and screamed in terror, as two more talons extends out from the cockroach's body. As the park visitors flee for their lives, an American tourists accidentally trips himself against a rock. The talons saw their chance and swooped down from the sky, grabbing the American tourist as the other park visitors watched in horror.

**Night Raider HQ, 11.16am**

The Night Raider Scramble Alarm blared through the command room, prompting everyone to run towards their lockers, grabbing their protective gears and their Divalt Launchers.

"Damn Beasts, so they attack in the day too?" PJ exclaimed as she puts on her helmet.

"I don't know," Krishna responded as he grabs his Divalt Launcher, "Just ask them."

The Night Raider members immediately assumes their standby position at the elevators. As usual, Captain Alvin ensures that there is no one left behind.

"MOVE OUT!"

Immediately the elevators are launched upwards towards the hangar.

**Base Pandawa Hangar, at the same time**

"_CHESTER ALPHA, CHESTER BETA, CHESTER GAMMA. PREPARE FOR TAKEOFF!_"

The orange rectangles containing the said Chrome Chesters are being unloaded and launched towards the runway.

"_GATE NUMBER ONE OPENING IN THIRTY SECONDS!_"

The rectangle containing Chrome Chester Alpha opens up as the plane is being guided towards the runway. Today Deputy Captain Elisabeth will pilot the plane and Krishna will act as the gunner.

"Safety lock, check!" Krishna reported.

"Optical Camouflage system nominal," Elisabeth added.

The runway doors opened up as the rectangles containing Chrome Chesters Beta and Gamma opened up. The planes are then guided towards their respective runways. Michael will pilot Chrome Chester Gamma with PJ as the gunner, while Captain Alvin goes solo in his Chrome Chester Beta.

"Disconnect ground equipment," PJ reported.

"System green!" Michael declared, "By the way, PJ, aren't you forgetting something?"

PJ puts up a puzzled face for a moment, before immediately grabbing a sickbag from the plane's glove compartment.

"Just don't fly it too fast, okay?" PJ said.

"Will do," Michael responded.

"All systems clear," Captain Alvin reported from his Chrome Chester Beta, "Chrome Chester, take off!"

Blue flares began to lit up from the exhausts of the Chrome Chesters and the jets were launched from their respective runways into the sky, activating their invisibility cloaks as they take off from their runways.

**Illustrator Room, 11.17am**

Widi typed furiously in front of her computer as the screen in front of her showed the whereabouts of today's Space Beast attack, along with the map of the famous Taman Mini Indonesia Indah.

"Since it's not night the blocked off mission area is larger than usual," Widi said, "Please be thorough. Especially in the upper air."

**Taman Mini Indonesia Indah Main Gate, 11.20am**

The taxi that brought Niko had arrived at the Taman Mini Indonesia Indah Main Gate, which, of course, due to the recent Beast attack, has been blocked off by the unsuspecting police. The taxi was quickly stopped by the two policemen guarding the roadblock.

"I'm terribly sorry," one of the policemen said to both Niko and the taxi driver, "But you can't enter Taman Mini Indonesia Indah right now. There's a fatal roller-coaster accident there. For your own safety, please go back."

"What? You can't do that? Don't you know who I am?" Niko asked, "I'm First Liutenant Nikolaus Topas Baruna Putra of the Delta Force, for God's sake!"

"Where's your badge, then?" the other policeman asked.

"Okay, I'll show you!" Niko said, reaching into his jacket pocket only to found out that his jacket pocket is empty. Niko then checked into his jeans pocket, but he found nothing as well. "Eh?" Niko gasped, before realizing something. "Oh, shit, I left my badge at the barracks again," Niko muttered.

"I'm sorry, Liutenant, but without a badge we can't get a proper ID authentication. Please go back," the first policeman said.

"Fine," Niko said, before turning his attention towards the taxi driver. "Go back to the Delta Force Barracks, please."

"Where is it?" the taxi driver asked.

"Blok M District," Niko responded.

"On the way, Sir," the taxi driver said.

As the taxi driver turned his car around, Niko began to wonder, how on Earth the mysterious young woman had managed to enter the park without being stopped? If he'd recall, his taxi was neck-on-neck with the mysterious young woman's taxi after leaving the Taman Mini Indonesia Indah Toll Gate.

"She must have stopped a few meters from this place...but how can I couldn't see the taxi that brought her here?" Niko asked, "There must be a shortcut around here somewhere..."

But as the taxi is about the leave the blocked main gate, the black Mazda 6 sedan appeared again, passing by the leaving taxi. Niko gasped as he looked at the car, especially it's license plate. The car doesn't have any license plates at all.

"Can you stop here for a moment, please?" Niko said.

"Certainly, Sir," the taxi driver responded as he stopped his taxi.

Niko then takes out his iPhone 4, aiming it's camera at the Mazda 6 sedan. Like the taxi before, the black sedan is also stopped by the two officers.

"I'm terribly sorry, but you can't enter Taman Mini Indonesia Indah right now," the first policeman said.

The car opens up it's driver window, revealing Atee on the driver's seat. Immediately the MP Captain grabbed her badge and showed it to the police officers, much to Niko's shock and envy.

"Ah, sorry! You may pass right now," the policeman said again.

"How come a car with no license plate has government officials inside it?" Niko asked as he snapped some pictures of Atee and the policemen, "Must be the investigators investigating that roller-coaster accident. Lesson to myself, never leave your badge at your barracks."

As the Mazda 6 sedan enters Taman Mini Indonesia Indah, Niko places his iPhone back on his pocket, turning his attention back to his cab driver.

"To Blok M, please," Niko said.

"Okay, Sir," the taxi driver replied.

**Illustrator Room, 11.23am**

The computer screen in front of Widi suddenly displays a familliar signal alongside the usual Beast signal, startling the young girl. Quickly Widi looked at the signal, examining it.

"Another signal?" Widi wondered, before coming to a realization. "Ultraman. I knew you'd come."

**Taman Mini Indonesia Indah, at the same time**

The mysterious young woman is currently running through a section of the vast Taman Mini Indonesia Indah. The rides and attractions around her are currently deserted, as the park has been evacuated a few minutes earlier. As the young woman runs past the famous Keong Mas IMAX Theatre, she suddenly saw the giant cockroach from before flying above her, screeching loudly as it does so. A huge gust of wind then blew through the area, as the result of the cockroach's movement. The young woman tried to keep her balance as the wind literally rips apart the surrounding vegetation, stripping the leaves off the trees, turning them into bare wooden structures. As the wind gust is over, the young woman is now on the move once again, this time chasing after the giant cockroach. After a few minutes of running, the young woman founds herself standing in the middle of a plaza, looking directly at a gruesome sight.

A mountain of stacked, crushed, and torn cars stood in front of the young woman, fresh blood can be seen dripping from the wrecks. Suddenly Chris' Chevrolet Optra, now crushed and mangled, dropped from the sky, fitting into the wreck mountain like a piece of block in a Tetris game. Another car then dropped from the sky into the ground, a new addition to the gruesome collection.

The woman then turned her attention from the wreck pile into the source of the falling cars. It's a kaiju-sized, cockroach-like Space Beast, standing on it's two feet. Unlike most cockroaches, who has six appendages, this giant cockroach only has two, it's arms, which are tipped with talon-like claws, and it's powerful, two-toed feet. The cockroach's slender neck arches forward, with a small, rounded head with no eyes and a pair of jaws on the end of the neck. The color of the cockroach was mostly black, with brown leathery armor covering the neck and the head, a pair of translucent brown wings folded on the cockroach's back, as well as brown, leathery armor that covers the Space Beast's rounded abdomen. The cockroach's thorax area is covered with brown, ribcage-like structures, while two, tube-like structures sticks out from the cockroach's shoulders, the ends of the tubes are sticking on the cockroach's back. A set of spines can be seen on the Space Beast's neck. The codename for this cockroach-like Space Beast? Bugbuzun.

Bugbuzun spits out two more cars from it's mouth, before rubbing it's throax with it's claws, a sign that the Space Beast's hunger has been satisfied. Bugbuzun then opens it's mouth again, before using it's right talon to yank out a smashed car door from between it's bloodshed teeth.

Having enough of this sick sight, the mysterious young woman takes out the Evoltruster, releasing it's cap and waving the device into the air, screaming loudly as she transforms into a ball of red light. The ball of red light then flies upward and crashes itself into Bugbuzun's body, sending the Space Beast tumbling down on the ground. The ball of light then flew upwards once again, before dropping down gracefully in front of the fallen Bugbuzun, transforming itself into the silver giant, or Ultraman as we're going to call him from now on. Ultraman immediately assumes his usual battle pose as Bugbuzun got back up to it's feet.

"SHIAH!"

Bugbuzun screeched as it charges towards Ultraman. Seeing the incoming attack, immediately Ultraman grabbed Bugbuzun and soon the two wrestled. Tried as Bugbuzun can, it's strength was no match compared to Ultraman's, and soon a kick to the thorax was enough to send the insect to the ground once again. Ultraman assumes his battle pose once again as Bugbuzun stood up, screeching in anger.

"HOAH!"

Bugbuzun tried to attack Ultraman once again, but the silver giant grabbed the cockroach Space Beast on the neck, before lifting up his right hand.

"DHEAH!"

Ultraman chopped Bugbuzun on the neck, forcing the Space Beast to screech in pain as it stumbles back. Before Bugbuzun can do anything again, Ultraman jumped to the air, performing a flying side kick on Bugbuzun's thorax. As Bugbuzun bends down in an attempt to withold the pain overwhelming it, Ultraman jumped again and grabbed the Space Beast's exposed neck once again. As Bugbuzun struggled to free itself from Ultraman's grasp, the heroic warrior twirls around, bringing Bugbuzun along with him, before kicking the giant cockroach on the side. Bugbuzun screeched in pain as Ultraman releases his grip. Ultraman then went for the offensive once again, giving Bugbuzun two jabs to the head, before a jaw-shattering uppercut finishes the combo. Deciding that he hasn't had enough yet, Ultraman charges again, only for Bugbuzun to headbutt him on the chest. Ultraman stumbles back as Bugbuzun prepares it's razor-sharp talons, swiping them around as Ultraman dodges the incoming swipes. Bugbuzun then lunges itself towards Ultraman, trying to slash the hero with it's talons.

"SHEWAH!" Ultraman counters by performing a hook on Bugbuzun's thorax, sending Bugbuzun stumbling back once again.

Ultraman then jumped and kicked Bugbuzun on the head, before twirling around and landing a powerful heel kick to Bugbuzun's thorax. As Bugbuzun tried to slash Ultraman, the hero grabbed the Space Beast's arm with his left hand, before grabbing Bugbuzun's thorax with his right.

"HEAAAAAH!" And with a mighty heave, Ultraman shoulder-throws Bugbuzun, sending the cockroach-like Space Beast crashing to the ground with a mighty thud. As Ultraman approaches the downed Bugbuzun...

"UWAARGH!"

Bugbuzun's abdomen, which is tipped with a pair of black, sharp mandibles, grabs hold into Ultraman's ankle. As the silver giant groaned in pain, Bugbuzun stood up, yanking Ultraman off his feet. Bugbuzun then turned around, screeching in triumph as Ultraman struggles to stood up, before whacking it's abdomen at the downed hero, sending Ultraman to the ground once again. Bugbuzun turned around once again, screeching as it charges at Ultraman, jumping off the ground as it tried to bodyslam itself against Ultraman. But Ultraman manages to roll out of danger just in time, causing Bugbuzun to crash into the ground. Ultraman got up as Bugbuzun screeched in pain, trying to recover himself.

"HEAH!" Ultraman jumped into the air, twirling around as Bugbuzun got back up to it's feet. Ultraman then assumes a dropkick position, kicking Bugbuzun right on the head as he landed. As Bugbuzun recovers himself, Ultraman performs a roundhouse kick on Bugbuzun's head, huge sparks flying out from the kick's immense power. Screeching in pain, Bugbuzun collapsed to the ground on it's side. As Bugbuzun tried to stood up, Ultraman crosses his arms over his chest, transforming into a blur of light as he literally shifted himself behind the recovering Space Beast. As the blur of light reverted back into Ultraman, the silver giant notices Bugbuzun's abdomen, the mandibles that tipped it clicking madly as the insect Space Beast is unaware of Ultraman's presence. Ultraman then grabbed the abdomen, trying his best to avoid the mandibles.

"JEAAAAH!"

Ultraman uses all of his brute strength to lift Bugbuzun off the ground, hoisting the Beast over his head. As Bugbuzun lets out a confused screech, Ultraman throws Bugbuzun into the ground, a loud thud noise is heard as the giant Beast's body made contact with the ground.

**Illustrator Room, 11.27am**

An amazed Widi watches the fight between Ultraman and Bugbuzun as she typed on her computer with her usual furious manner. A dialogue box displaying Ultraman's current stats appeared on the screen.

"Incredible," Widi said in awe as she looked at the stats, "His battle ability has increased from six thousand to eight thousand! He's literally getting stronger in each battle!"

Widi then gives off a brief smirk as she pulls out a book from behind her keyboard: "_The Art of War_" by Sun Tzu. She then reads the book, examining it's contents, before letting out a smile. She had found a perfect plan for the current situation.

**Taman Mini Indonesia Indah, at the same time**

Bugbuzun lets out a screech of pain as Ultraman approaches it, while at the same time the three Chrome Chesters de-activate their invisibility cloaks behind the silver giant. The Night Raider team has arrived.

"Ultraman!" Krishna said as he notices Ultraman in front of the team.

"_Slight change in plans_," Widi said over the Chrome Chesters' intercom, "_Chesters Beta and Gamma, please attack the Beast according to the initial plan._"

"Roger!" both Captain Alvin and Michael responded.

"_Chester Alpha...please attack Ultraman_," Widi said again.

"What?" Krishna gasped in confusion, "Illustrator, you can't be serious about this!"

"Roger!" Elisabeth replied. Much to Krishna's horror, Elisabeth replied the command with a somewhat delightful and pleased tone. As if she wanted to attack Ultraman on purpose, or she had planned to attack Ultraman during the mission. "Commencing the attack on Ultraman...now!" Elisabeth said again.

"Beta and Gamma, come in from the right," Captain Alvin said from his Chrome Chester Beta, "Alpha, come in from fourty five degrees from the left. Attack!"

"_Roger!_" both Elisabeth and Michael responded from the intercom.

Chrome Chesters Beta and Gamma splits away from the initial formation, firing their laser cannons at Bugbuzun. Bugbuzun lets out an enraged screech as it is covered in explosions that blisters it's skin, much to Ultraman's shock. Meanwhile, Chrome Chester Alpha flew towards Ultraman, attracting the silver giant's attention.

"Please wait!" Krishna pleaded.

"Fire in the hole!" Elisabeth exclaimed as she pressed on the trigger.

Chrome Chester Alpha fires it's laser beam at Ultraman, who sees the incoming threat. Immediately Ultraman crosses his arms in front of the red V-shaped mark on his chest, creating an orange energy shield as Ultraman throws his arms apart. The laser beam was dispersed by the energy shield. As Chrome Chester Alpha turned around, it fired a flurry of laser bullets from it's underside, which were deflected by the shield until a lucky shot shatters the energy shield. Chrome Chester Alpha then fires another barrage of laser bullets that created huge explosions, bringing Ultraman to his knees. As the dust resulted from the explosions settled, Ultraman can clearly see both Elisabeth and Krishna inside the incoming Chrome Chester Alpha. Krishna gave an uneasy look as Ultraman stared at both him and Elisabeth.

**Illustrator Room, 11.28am**

"_Deputy Captain!_" Krishna pleaded from the video footage, "_Please cease attacking! Ultraman is our ally!_"

Widi looked at the unfolding arguement in front of her, letting out another smile as she takes out "_The Art of War_" book once again.

"Exactly," Widi said, "Sun Tzu once said, in order to fish out someone's true colors during combat...we must attack him."

**Taman Mini Indonesia Indah, at the same time**

Bugbuzun got up, screeching as it once again tried to attack Ultraman. Ultraman stood up as well and charged towards the incoming Space Beast. Ultraman side-kicks Bugbuzun, before performing a roundhouse kick on Bugbuzun's head. As the Space Beast screeched in pain, Ultraman jumped into the air, trying to perform a flying side kick but Chrome Chester Alpha fires it's laser beam at the same time, striking Ultraman mid-air.

"UNNGH!" Ultraman groaned in pain as he is sent crashing into the ground.

Seeing the weakened Ultraman, Bugbuzun took it's chance and swipes it's right arm towards the hero's exposed thigh. The sharp talons that tips Bugbuzun's right hand stabs themselves into Ultraman's thigh.

"NYAAAAH!" Ultraman groaned in pain once again as Bugbuzun pulls out his right arm, causing a significant amount of golden light to leak out from the puncture wound on Ultraman's thigh. Bugbuzun screech in triumph as Chrome Chester Alpha flew past the two of them.

Krishna looked at the unfolding scene in horror as Ultraman struggled to recover himself, gasping and wheezing as light continues to leak from his thigh. Bugbuzun walked towards Ultraman, ready to finish the job with it's left arm, when suddenly Chrome Chesters Beta and Gamma fired their lasers at the insect Space Beast, causing it to back away from Ultraman. The two Chrome Chesters then fired their lasers again, this time aiming for both Ultraman and Bugbuzun, weakening the two fighters as they are covered in small explosions. Ultraman collapsed to the ground, heavily wounded and weakened as the V-mark on his chest began to beep and pulsate, flashing red in every passing second. Bugbuzun, in the other hand, decided that it has experience enough pain for the day. The cockroach-like Space Beast screeched as it opened it's wings, before flying away into the sky, while at the same time Ultraman assumes a crouching position, still weakened from the laser blasts and the wound on his thigh.

"The Beast is fleeing!" PJ exclaimed.

"Beta and Gamma, follow the Beast. Alpha, resume attack on Ultraman," Captain Alvin commanded.

"Roger!" both Elisabeth and Michael responded.

Chrome Chester Alpha flew towards Ultraman, firing it's laser beam at the weakened giant. A huge explosion occurs on Ultraman's chest, sending the silver giant back into the ground.

"OAKH!" Ultraman grunted as he collapsed, while at the same time Chrome Chester Alpha fires a barrage of beams at the downed hero, pinning Ultraman to the ground within a series of explosions.

As Chrome Chester Alpha flew over Ultraman, the silver giant gradually stood back up to his feet, his eyes fixed at the fleeing Bugbuzun. Ultraman then places both hands on his right side, charging blue energy within his palms. As the energy danced around, Ultraman's hands slowly developed a blue glow, a sign that they are fully charged with energy. Ultraman then crosses his arms into a plus shape, the blue glow on the hands transforming into red as the silver giant fires a beam of red energy from his vertical left palm. The beam of energy streaked though the sky, startling Chrome Chesters Beta and Gamma as the beam raced between the two jets, before striking Bugbuzun right on the back! Bugbuzun screeched in pain as it was shot down from the sky, plummeting into the ground below. Disappointed that his energy beam couldn't destroy Bugbuzun, Ultraman collasped to the ground once again, his body glowing white as he disappears into nothingness. At the same time, Chrome Chester Alpha appeared from behind a series of clouds, inspecting the grounds where Ultraman used to stood.

"He...disappeared?" Krishna gasped.

"_I detect Ultraman's signal is still nearby_," Widi said from the intercom, "_Chesters Beta and Gamma, search for the Beast._"

"_Roger_," both Captain Alvin and Michael responded.

"_Chester Alpha will land and pursue the signal_," Widi said again.

Immediately Elisabeth finds a clearing on the ground and lands the Chrome Chester there. A minute later, both Elisabeth and Krishna are running through the park grounds, with Elisabeth already wielding her Divalt Shooter and Krishna wielding his Divalt Launcher, as the two of them are searching for the source of Ultraman's signal. As they searched through an abandoned merry-go-round, Elisabeth opened her Pulse Breiger, which displays the map of the surrounding area. Ultraman's signal is getting stronger. Slowly Elisabeth and Krishna followed the direction of the signal and soon they found themselves standing in front of a portable toilet.

"You're kidding me," Krishna said as he looked at the toilet in front of him, "Ultraman's inside there?"

"Nope," Elisabeth replied sternly.

"If we find Ultraman...are you going to shoot him?" Krishna asked.

Elisabeth didn't answered Krishna's question. Instead she closes her Pulse Breiger and runs towards the back of the portable toilet, with Krishna following her. Behind the portable toilet is a vast field, which is usually used for picnics. But like the other attractions of Taman Mini Indonesia Indah, it is currently deserted. The mysterious young woman is seen limping on the field, clutching her right thigh which is badly bleeding. Quickly the woman takes off her boots and pulls out her socks, before tying the socks on the thigh wound in order to stop the bleeding. Putting her boots on again, the mysterious young woman slowly reached for her jacket pocket and takes out her bizzare-looking pistol. As the woman turned around and tried to limp away once again...

"Stop!"

Suddenly Elisabeth and Krishna appears from the nearby portable toilet. Immediately Elisabeth aimed her Divalt Shooter at the young woman. As Krishna runs towards his Deputy Captain, he suddenly notices the tied socks around the woman's thigh, a few drops of blood can be seen seeping from the tied socks. Krishna suddenly remembers Ultraman's thigh was stabbed by Bugbuzun a few minutes ago. Then, the truth dawned upon him.

"I know it..." Krishna gasped, "You're Ultraman."

The young woman turned around, facing both Elisabeth and Krishna as she brandishes her pistol. Seeing that the young woman is armed, Elisabeth opens fire, only for Krishna to grab her wrist and forces the shot to blast the ground instead.

"Deputy Captain!" Krishna yelled.

The sound of the blast is enough to put the mysterious young woman on high alert mode, as she glared at the two Night Raider members while at the same time trying to lift up her pistol to the sky.

"Stop it, please!" Krishna pleaded as he stands in front of Elisabeth, "Don't fire!"

"Move out of my way!" Elisabeth shouted.

"No f**king way!" Krishna said, "Ultraman had saved us and this is how you repay her...or him...or whatever! Are you going to let your vendetta against the Beasts get in the way of your common sense?"

As Krishna and Elisabeth continues to argue, the mysterious young woman lifted her pistol, firing a red bullet of energy to the sky. Seeing that the woman has fired her weapon, Elisabeth punched Krishna out of her way, as the red energy bullet disperses itself into the sky, flashing briefly like a flare signal that the Army commonly used. Elisabeth then aims her Divalt Shooter at the young woman and fired it, releasing a red dart of energy that headed straight for the young woman...

**ED: Forever by Kamelot**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
